


Fünfzig Schattierungen ...

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Das schwarze Auge (RPG)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der junge Schwertgeselle Ano ist ein treuer Freund - so treu, dass er trotz der tödlichen Verlegenheit, die ihn schon einige Schritt vom Tempel entfernt überkommt, eine Nachricht seiner schwer erkälteten Freundin Kate in den Rahjatempel bringt. Der herausragend aussehende Geweihte Rahjan ist seiner Verlegenheit nicht gerade abträglich, aber immerhin wird er ihn ja nie wiedersehen ... denkt Ano.  Doch natürlich kommt alles anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Meine neue Fanfic, jetzt ohne Kommafehler. Danke fürs Korrekturlesen, Aniya!

______________________________________________  
Ano gähnte. Wie immer begann der Tag an der Schwertschule früh – zu früh für seinen Geschmack. Trotz der Wäsche mit eiskaltem Wasser noch etwas benommen, schlurfte er in die Halle, in der das Frühstück eingenommen wurde.

Seltsam – Kate war noch nicht da. Sonst war sie doch um diese Zeit immer schon putzmunter. Ano hatte bereits seine Hafergrütze gegessen und entfernte gerade den Fettrand einer Scheibe Schinken so unauffällig wie möglich, als sich Kate auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen ließ.

„Morgen“, murmelte er.

Ihre Antwort ging in einem Hustenanfall unter. Ano legte seine Schinkenscheibe auf den Teller und wandte sich Kate zu. „Du siehst furchtbar aus“, stellte er fest. Ihr blondes Haar, auf dessen Pflege sie sonst so viel Sorgfalt verwandte, wirkte ungekämmt, und ihre grünen Augen waren rotgerändert und blickten apathisch drein. „Krank. Willst du nicht lieber wieder ins Bett gehen?“

„Ich darf heute nicht krank sein.“ Kates Stimme war so heiser, dass es beinahe ein Flüstern war. „Ich hab eine wichtige Verabre…“ Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als der nächste Hustenanfall sie schüttelte.

„Wichtiger als deine Gesundheit?“

Sie nickte. „Mit Rahjan.“

„Oh.“ Ano spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Er wusste, dass Kate diesen Rahjageweihten schon seit mehreren Monden umwarb, hatte sich aber ausdrücklich erbeten, über ihre Erfolge nicht auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden. „Ähm … das kannst du doch sicher verschieben?“

„Schon.“ Sie hob sich den Arm vor den Mund und hustete ausgiebig in ihre Armbeuge. „Aber er hat sich den Tag für mich freigehalten und … ich müsste jemanden schicken, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Und nicht irgendein Straßenmädchen, dem ich dafür einen Heller zustecke.“

„Oh. Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich geh da nicht hin.“

„Schon klar. Ich weiß doch, wie verklemmt du bist.“  Kate schlang sich die Arme um den Leib wie um sich zu wärmen. „Ich geh selbst hin.“

„Unsinn. Frag doch wen anders. Ein Mädchen aus deinem Schlafsaal – du musst doch eine von denen gut genug kennen …“

Kate antwortete nicht. Ano erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie sie in den ersten Jahren für ihren bäurischen Dialekt und ihre schlechten Umgangsformen ausgelacht worden war. Er hatte sich auch nur mit ihr angefreundet, weil er ihr beim Üben zugeteilt worden war, und sie, anders als seine anderen Übungspartner, nicht versucht hatte, ihn zu besiegen, sondern ihm erklärt hatte, was er falsch machte.    
Seit sie sich in Rahjan verguckt und es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, ihn zu verführen, waren ihre Manieren stetig besser geworden, und Ano hatte die schwache Hoffnung gehabt, sie sei inzwischen beliebter und er habe das nur nicht mitbekommen. Wohl nicht.

Er seufzte. „Geh dich krankmelden, ich mach's.“

„Wirklich? Versprochen? Schwörst du's bei Rah… na gut, bei Praios?“

„Ich schwöre, ich bringe ein Entschuldigungsschreiben von dir in den Rahjatempel. Ich werde dich aber nicht vertreten.“

„Will ich auch gar nicht.“ Kate lächelte matt. „Ich könnte dich küssen, aber ich lass es bleiben. Ist besser so.“

„Ist es“, bestätigte er.

Den ganzen Tag über konnte er an nichts Anderes denken, als an das, was er am späten Nachmittag würde tun müssen, und handelte sich für seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit mehrere Rügen ein.

Kate ging es am Nachmittag nicht besser, sie lag matt, nur von gelegentlichen Hustenanfällen geschüttelt, in ihrem Bett als er sich in den Schlafsaal schlich.

„Hast du was geschrieben?“

Sie griff unter ihr Kopfkissen und reichte ihm ein versiegeltes Briefchen. „Du musst ihm aber noch ein Geschenk kaufen. Mindestens eine Rose. Ich kann dir das Geld gerade nicht geben -“

„Ich kann’s auslegen. Was für eine Rose? Welche Sorte, von welchem Laden?“

„In der Nähe des Tempels gibt es einen Laden … frag einfach nach was Passendem für den Anlass.“

„Die Rosenzüchtung ’Versäumte Verabredung?’“

Kate lächelte matt. „So in etwa.“

„Vergiss nicht, dass du mir dafür einen großen Gefallen schuldest.“

„Klar.“ Sie schloss die Augen. „Bei den Zwölfen … Ano, das ist ein Tempel. Rahjan reißt dir schon nicht den Kopf ab.“

„Davor habe ich auch keine Angst.“

„Wovor dann?“

„Ich … weiß nicht. Es ist mir eben peinlich.“

Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Insgeheim fürchtete er, ein Geweihter der schönen Göttin würde ihm an den Augen ansehen können, was für finstere Dinge er sich in Gedanken manchmal ausmalte.    
Aber er hatte nie gehört, dass jemand für Gedanken bestraft worden wäre, also war das sicher nur eine unbegründete Angst.

Er hatte trotzdem verschwitzte Handflächen, als er sich in seiner besten Kleidung auf den Weg zum Rahjatempel machte.

Tatsächlich fand sich in der Nähe ein kleiner Laden, der darauf spezialisiert zu sein schien, Kleinigkeiten zu verkaufen, die man in den Tempel mitbringen konnte.

Ano erklärte das Problem, und der Verkäufer nickte wissend. „Wie wäre es hiermit?“  
Er wies auf die nur ganz zart rosa überhauchten Rosen, die in einer Vase aus weißem Marmor standen.  „Sehr exquisit, sehr stilvoll.“

Zartes Rosa. Das beruhigte Ano ein wenig. Zartes Rosa war nicht vulgär. Zu tiefroten Rosen hatte sein Vater sehr entschiedene Ansichten. „Und … wie viele …?“

„Eine. Die Geweihten haben genug Rosen. Es kommt auf die Geste an.“

Die Rose sah wirklich wunderschön aus, überlegte Ano, als er den Laden verließ. Frisch, eine sich gerade erst öffnende Knospe, mit tiefgrünen Blättern und ohne einen einzigen bräunlichen Fleck auf der Blüte oder ein abgeknicktes Blütenblatt, wie man das so oft bei den Blumen sah, die einem von Straßenverkäufern gelegentlich geradezu aufgedrängt wurden.

Nun musste er nur noch die Rose und das Briefchen von Kate abgeben, und dann war es überstanden. Ano schluckte und blieb einige Schritte vor dem Tempel stehen. Das Gebäude war aus rosenfarbenem Marmor mit großen Glasfenstern, in die Rosenquarz eingearbeitete zu sein schien, denn sie waren nicht durchsichtig, sondern hatten weiß-rosige Schlieren.

Endlich überwand er sich und trat durch das offen stehende Tor. Drinnen war alles in ein warmes Licht getaucht, es duftete leicht nach Rosen, und von irgendwo her war leise Musik zu hören.

Zu seiner Erleichterung stand nahe des Altars eine Frau um die Fünfzig, deren Kleidung sie klar als Geweihte auswies, jedoch viel weniger Haut zeigte als Ano befürchtet hätte. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und angenehme Gesichtszüge, denen das Alter noch kaum etwas von ihrer Schönheit genommen hatte.

Er ging auf sie zu, blieb in einigen Schritt Entfernung stehen. „En… entschuldigt, Euer Gnaden …?“

„Rahja zum Gruße. Was kann ich für Euch tun?“

„Ich … ähm … wenn es möglich wäre …“ Er bemerkte, dass er den Blick unwillkürlich auf den Boden gesenkt hatte. Die weißen Marmorfliesen waren makellos sauber. „… Rahjan zu sprechen?“

„Ist es, doch ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich bin gleich verabredet“, sagte eine tiefe, warme Männerstimme.

Ano drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, hob vorsichtig den Blick, sah einen nackten Bauch unmittelbar vor sich, und stolperte erschrocken zurück. Er wäre auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn ihn nicht jemand geistesgegenwärtig an den Schultern gepackt hätte.

„Entschuldigt. Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken.“ Der Geweihte ließ seine Schultern los.  „Ich bin Rahjan – Ihr möchtet mich sprechen?“  
Kate hatte nicht übertrieben; der Mann konnte noch keine dreißig sein und sah aus wie ein junger Gott.

„Ha… habt Ihr nicht, Euer Gnaden“, behauptete Ano. „Ich äh … Kate schickt mich, ich …“ Er hatte nicht gerechnet, Rahjan so unvermittelt gegenüber zu stehen, und sich noch keine Worte zurechtgelegt. „Kate bedauert sehr, die Verabredung nicht einhalten zu können. Sie ist heute mit einer üblen Erkältung aufgewacht und nicht in der Verfassung … sie hat einen Brief geschrieben.“

„Wie bedauerlich. Richtet ihr bitte aus, dass ich ihr eine baldige Genesung wünsche, und  mich gern für einen anderen Zeitpunkt mit ihr verabreden würde, sobald es ihr besser geht.“  
Rahjan trug nur einen mit Stickereien verzierten Rock, von der Hüfte aufwärts war er nackt, und über seine Brust und einen seiner schlanken Arme entlang rankte sich das tätowierte Bild einer Rosenranke. Lockiges schwarzes Haar fiel, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, bis zwischen seine Schultern hinab. „Ihr erwähntet einen Brief?“

Ano streckte dem Geweihten den Brief hin, dessen Umschlag schon von Schweiß durchweicht war. „Und … die Rose ist auch für Euch. Von Kate“, brachte er noch heraus.

Rahjan nahm ihm beides aus den Händen, roch an der Rose und lächelte. „Vielen Dank. Es besteht wirklich kein Grund zur Verlegenheit. Aber ich nehme an Ihr möchtet jetzt gehen? Ich will Euch nicht weiter aufhalten.“

Ano verabschiedete sich dankbar und floh aus dem Tempel. Erst in einiger Entfernung zu dem Gebäude aus rosa Marmor blieb er stehen.  
Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Er hatte Rahjan angestarrt. Richtig angestarrt. Und er wusste ganz genau warum. Kate würde ihm sagen, dass es nicht schlimm war … doch für ihn fühlte es sich schlimm an. Kate konnte ja tun und lassen was sie wollte, aber er würde nicht wollen, dass man über ihn dachte, er würde … ja, was? Einen Rahjageweihten begehren? War das nicht völlig in Ordnung? Rahja war doch auch eine der Zwölf, sie nicht zu ehren wäre Ketzerei, aber … Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn seine Eltern wüssten, wo er heute gewesen war …

Er gab sich einen Ruck. Morgen würde er wieder früh aufstehen müssen. Hier herumzustehen und zu Grübeln war zwecklos. Besser, er machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Kate ging es nicht besser, doch die Nachricht, dass Rahjan sich wieder mit ihr verabreden wollte, munterte sie etwas auf. „Hast du immer noch Angst vor ihm?“

„Ich hatte nie Angst.“

Doch das war nicht wahr, gestand er sich ein, als er im Bett lag. Die Erinnerung an den Besuch im Tempel versetzte ihn in sinnlose Furcht. Niemand hatte ihm etwas getan. Doch er fürchtete ja auch nicht um sein Leben, sondern … was? Seine Seele? Würde seine Seele nicht eher gerettet werden, wenn die Rahjageweihten erführen, was er sich manchmal für wenig rahjagefällige Tagträume zusammensponn?

Um ein wenig Normalität wiederzuerlangen versuchte er, sich wieder in den Tagtraum zu versetzen in dem ihn eine Bande muskulöser Piraten gefangennahm und zu ihrem Vergnügen benutzte, doch es gelang nicht. Immer wieder sah einer von ihnen Rahjan verdächtig ähnlich, und auch an das Gesicht der blonden Geweihten erinnerte er sich deutlich. Sicher war es lästerlich, wenn nicht gar Ketzerei, auch noch Geweihte in solche Träume einzubauen.  
Irgendwann schlief er schließlich ein.

 

Am nächsten Tag grübelte er andauernd darüber, ob er nicht doch, vielleicht, der blonden Geweihten gestehen sollte, was er für wenig rahjagefällige Träume hatte – wenn sie ihm helfen konnte?  
Doch allein der Gedanke daran, darüber zu sprechen, ließ ihm das Blut ins Gesicht steigen.

Kate erholte sich allmählich, sehr unterstützt von einem Kärtchen das ihr Rahjan zukommen hatte lassen, und als sie vollständig genesen war, lud sie Ano ein, mit ihr etwas Trinken zu gehen; auf ihre Kosten, als Dankeschön für seine Botendienste.

Ano willigte ein, froh um die Abwechslung von den Schuldgefühlen, die ihn immer noch ab und zu plagten, seit er im Rahjatempel gewesen war.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Auf dem Weg zum „Zerbrochenen Krug“ war Kate bester Laune, doch irgendetwas an ihrem Geplauder kam Ano merkwürdig vor. Es schien, als wolle sie fröhlicher wirken als sie war. Er dachte sich jedoch nichts weiter dabei, machte sich nur die geistige Notiz, vielleicht vorzuschlagen, früh heimzugehen, falls Kate müde wirken sollte.

Sie hatten sich gerade jeder ein Bier bestellt und an einem Tisch Platz genommen, als Ano der Grund von Kates seltsamem Verhalten bewusst wurde: Durch die Tür der kleinen Schenke trat kein Anderer als Rahjan. Ano erkannte ihn sofort, obwohl er mehr Kleidung trug als im Tempel.

Einige der Anwesenden sahen von ihren Getränken auf, und mehr als ein Blick verweilte länger auf dem Geweihten, während dieser an Kate herantrat und sie mit einem flüchtigen Kuss begrüßte.

Rahjan ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, den Kate ihm hervorzog, und musterte Ano prüfend. „Ihr wirkt erschrocken. Hat Kate Euch nicht gesagt, dass ich mich zu euch gesellen werde?“

Anos Gesicht nahm, da war er sich sicher, die Farbe von Rahjans Gewändern an, und er senkte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte aus glänzendem Eichenholz. „Nein … Euer Gnaden … das … hat sie in der Tat nicht.“

„Er wäre nicht gekommen, wenn ich das gesagt hätte“, rechtfertigte sich Kate hastig.

„Und das wäre sein gutes Recht gewesen“, erwiderte Rahjan. „Ist dir meine Zufriedenheit wichtiger als das Wohlbefinden eines langjährigen Freundes, Kate?“

„Nein – ich meine – er würde nie freiwillig in den Tempel gehen und hier … geht es vielleicht eher“, murmelte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung“, sagte Ano schnell. „Ich … wäre schon gekommen.“ Das war natürlich gelogen. Aber Kate sah so beschämt aus, und … Rahjan würde ihn schon nicht fressen.

„Es ist sehr anständig von Euch, für Eure Freundin zu lügen.“

Ano wagte es, aufzublicken, und sah Rahjan lächeln. Wenn der Geweihte wüsste, wie er in Wirklichkeit war …

Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Rahjan fragte ihn nach seiner Familie, danach, was er nach Abschluss seiner Ausbildung vorhatte und einigen anderen Dingen. Der Geweihte war ein guter Zuhörer, und Ano antwortete, gab mehr preis als er eigentlich wollte, wenn auch nicht alles. Als sie ihre dritte Runde Bier bestellten wusste Rahjan schon, was Anos Eltern von der Rahjakirche hielten (nicht viel, was die Aspekte neben Pferdezucht und Weinanbau betraf), dass Ano gern Leibwächter einer hochgestellten Persönlichkeit werden würde, dass er gerne, aber nicht besonders gut zeichnete, und wie er Kate kennengelernt hatte.

Schließlich meinte Rahjan „Es ist schon spät – Kate, wenn du mich noch zum Tempel geleiten würdest?“

„Natürlich.“

Ein fragender Blick in Anos Richtung. „Wollt Ihr uns auch begleiten?“

„Wenn Ihr das wünscht, Euer Gnaden.“

„Es würde mich freuen.“

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Rahjan plauderte jetzt hauptsächlich mit Kate, sodass Ano in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.  
Plötzlich jedoch hörte er Schreie, und fühlte sich an einen fremden Körper gedrückt. Rahjan! Rahjan hielt ihn fest umschlungen, und nachdem der erste Schrecken vorbei war stieg Ano das Blut ins Gesicht, aber nicht nur dorthin.

„Entschuldigt bitte.“ Der Geweihte gab ihn frei. „Ich musste schnell handeln.“

Ano nickte benommen. Er erinnerte sich verschwommen – Hufgetrappel, die verzweifelten Rufe des Kutschers, der die Kontrolle über die Pferde verloren hatte, die Kutsche die knapp neben ihm vorbeigerollt war.

„Ich – bitte entschuldigt, Euer Gnaden, ich … wollte nicht …“ Rahjan musste seine Erregung bemerkt haben, sie waren sich so nahe gewesen …

„Ihr müsst Euch weder schämen noch entschuldigen“, sagte Rahjan freundlich. „Und wenn Ihr über solche Gefühle sprechen wollt, könnt Ihr jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich werde Euch gern helfen.“

Statt zu antworten starrte Ano verlegen auf den Boden, doch der Geweihte ging höflich darüber hinweg und schlug vor, etwas schneller zu gehen und nachzuschauen, ob das außer Kontrolle geratene Fuhrwerk jemanden verletzt hatte.

Sie fanden keine Verletzten, nur einen sehr verzweifelten Kutscher und zwei immer noch nervöse Pferde. Rahjan redete beruhigend auf die Tiere ein, und bekam aus dem Kutscher heraus, dass eine Gestalt aus den Schatten versucht hatte, auf den Kutschbock zu springen, und die Pferde erschreckt hatte.

„Sonst sind sie die Ruhe selbst, Euer Gnaden“, beteuerte der Kutscher zwischen wortreichen Entschuldigungen für den Zwischenfall.

„Sicherlich.“

Von Rahjans Stimme ging eine fühlbare Ruhe aus, und es wunderte Ano nicht im Geringsten, dass der Kutscher sich nun recht entspannt verabschiedete.

Sogar er selbst fühlte sich beinahe ruhig genug um Rahjan einfach in den Tempel zu folgen und über seine rahjalästerlichen Gedanken zu reden. Aber nur beinahe, und der Augenblick ging vorüber, Ano machte sich mit Kate auf den Heimweg.

„Ist er nicht wundervoll?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Schon“, meinte Ano vorsichtig. „Er war … sehr freundlich.“

„Die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person. Danke übrigens, dass du behauptet hast, du wärst auch gekommen wenn ich ehrlich gewesen wäre … “

„Warum hast du das gemacht? So getan, als würden wir zu zweit was trinken gehen?“

„Weil … Ano, du bist mein bester Freund, aber ehrlich, wenn es um die Liebe geht bist du so verschüchtert wie ein Zwölfjähriger. Das ist nicht gesund. Ich dachte, Rahjan könnte dir vielleicht helfen.“

„Ich bin immer gut klargekommen.“

Kate seufzte leise. „Vermisst du denn gar nichts?“

„Eigentlich nicht.“ Es wäre wahrscheinlich schön, mal verliebt zu sein, aber wenn das nicht passierte, passierte es eben nicht. Und solange er nicht wusste wie es war, konnte er es schlecht vermissen.

„Und uneigentlich?“

Uneigentlich wollte er gar nicht, dass seine nächtlichen Träumereien Wirklichkeit wurden. Oder? In der Wirklichkeit wäre so etwas sicherlich nicht so angenehm … Es verwirrte ihn. „Ich will nicht darüber reden.“

Kate respektierte seinen Wunsch, doch er selbst konnte die Erinnerung an Rahjans Angebot – und daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, an den Körper des Geweihten gedrückt zu werden –- nicht abschütteln.

Am nächsten Nachmittag händigte ihm ein Diener der Schule einen Brief aus, von dem Ano zuerst annahm, er müsse von seinen Eltern sein. Er öffnete ihn dennoch allein im momentan leeren Schlafsaal, und war sehr froh darum, denn es stellte sich als Brief von Rahjan heraus.  
Der Geweihte schrieb ein paar unverbindliche Zeilen, und bezog sich auf ihr Gespräch, aufgrund dessen er annehme, Ano könnte für das beigelegte Büchlein Verwendung haben.  
Außerdem bat er nur noch darum, das Büchlein irgendwann demnächst zurückzugeben.

Es ähnelte äußerlich einem Heftchen, das Ano als Kind von einem Praiosgeweihten geschenkt bekommen hatte, und in dem die üblen Folgen von Unehrlichkeit und Ungehorsam beschrieben wurden.

Innen allerdings … Ano las es mit glühenden Ohren, immer wieder aufhorchend, ob sich Schritte näherten. Offenbar hatte er sich Einiges völlig falsch vorgestellt. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass die kleinen Kinder nicht auf Kirschbäumen wuchsen, wie seine ältere Schwester einmal behauptet hatte, aber wie das weibliche Geschlechtsteil nun genau aussah, hatte er nicht gewusst – die Bibliothek seiner Eltern enthielt nur ein Traktat wider die Dämonen, und obwohl er die Schilderungen über Dinge, die Rahjas erzdämonischer Feindin gefielen, mit wohligem Schaudern gelesen hatte, hatte er aus den Abbildungen sehr eindeutig weiblicher Dämonen nicht viel schließen können, was er nicht schon geahnt hatte.  
Gerade hatte er den zweiten Teil, in dem der männliche Körper erklärt wurde, erreicht, als er Schritte hörte. Hastig klappte er das Büchlein zu und versteckte es unter der strohgefüllten Matratze.

Er wagte später nicht mehr, es hervorzuholen um weiter darin zu lesen.

Einige Tage später ging er wieder mit Kate zum „Zerbrochenen Krug“, diesmal, um eine bestandene Prüfung zu feiern, die zweitletzte die sie zu bestehen hatten. Als Kate sturzbetrunken unter den Tisch sank und darauf bestand, genau dort zu bleiben wo sie lag, beschloss Ano, dass es Zeit war, heimzugehen. Er erklärte der Wirtin, dass Kate bleiben wollte, bezahlte die Übernachtung auf dem Boden – sowie eventuelle Hilfeleistungen, falls Kate sich übergeben müssen sollte - und machte sich leicht schwankend auf den Heimweg.

Irgendwie musste er seine Nüchternheit überschätzt haben, denn auf halbem Weg überkam ihn Übelkeit, er sank auf die Knie und kotzte in den Straßengraben.

„Geht es Euch gut?“

Die Frage war unsinnig, aber die Stimme – diese Stimme, wie warmer Samt … und er kannte sie. Ano verneinte, und nahm das Taschentuch, das Rahjan ihm anbot, um sein Gesicht abzuwischen.  
Nachdem er das getan hatte, drehte er sich um und blieb auf dem Rücken auf der gepflasterten Straße liegen. Das fühlte sich am sichersten an. Um ihn schien sich alles zu drehen.

Rahjan kniete neben ihm nieder und beugte sich über ihn bis ihre Gesichter sich ganz nahe waren, doch zu Anos Enttäuschung küsste er ihn nicht, sondern richtete sich nach einer Weile wieder auf. Das Bild auf seinem Oberkörper bewegte sich mit seinen Muskeln. „Ihr habt Euch betrunken.“

Ano bejahte, sagte dem Geweihten, dass er wunderschön war und – er hätte später nicht mehr sagen können, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte – erklärte Rahjan, dass er völlig wehrlos war, und Rahjan alles mit ihm machen könnte was er wollte. Alles.

„Das würde dir gefallen, ja?“ fragte Rahjan mit rauer Stimme, dicht an Anos Ohr.

„N – nein, das … das wäre nicht … traviagefällig“, murmelte Ano mit schwerer Zunge. „Aber Ihr könntet … auch gegen meinen Willen …“

„Dann werde ich das tun.“ 

Anos Körper reagierte mit Verzückung darauf, dass der Geweihte ihn anfasste, ihn hochzog, sich einen seiner Arme um die Schultern schlang … bis ihm schließlich dämmerte, dass es nicht das war, was er erhofft hatte.

„Was …?“

„Ich möchte Euch nach Hause bringen. Das tue ich jetzt.“


	3. Chapter 3

Erst am nächsten Morgen erfasste Ano völlig, was er getan hatte: Er hatte einem Rahjageweihten vorgeschlagen, ihn zu vergewaltigen. Das war … sicher schlimmer, als die Göttin zu lästern, es war … Ano wusste nicht, wie man so ein Verbrechen nannte. Zum Glück hatte Rahjan ihn missverstanden – oder?

Soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte Rahjan ihn nicht getadelt, sondern gar nicht viel gesagt, bis sie das Tor der Schwertschule erreicht hatten. Dort musste es Ano irgendwie gelungen sein, bis zu seinem Schlafsaal zu wanken und sich sogar noch die Stiefel auszuziehen.

Trotz der Kopfschmerzen, die sich anfühlten, als hämmerte jemand mit einem Schmiedehammer auf seinen Kopf wie auf einen Amboss, holte er das Büchlein das Rahjan ihm geschickt hatte, packte es in den Umschlag in dem es gekommen war, und machte sich ausgehfertig. Ob Rahjan praiostags wohl im Tempel war? Wahrscheinlich … wo sollte er auch sonst sein? Brauchten Geweihte Freizeit?

Das Wetter entsprach recht gut Anos Stimmung; der Himmel war bleigrau, und es regnete, als habe Efferd beschlossen, sein Reich zu vergrößern. Diesmal zögerte Ano nicht lange bevor er den Tempel betrat, die Wärme war ihm willkommen.

Rahjan stand in der Vorhalle und schien schon auf ihn zu warten. Er ließ sich den Umschlag zurückgeben und reichte ihn einem Novizen.

„Möchtet Ihr noch Fragen dazu stellen?“

Ano sah sich unbehaglich um. Es war nicht sonderlich voll, aber es waren doch einige Gläubige hier um zu beten, und einige junge Paare, bei denen er nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie nur des regnerischen Wetters wegen ihre Zärtlichkeiten hier statt anderswo austauschten.

„Ich … gerne, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“ Vielleicht war es der hämmernde Kopfschmerz, der ihn alles andere vergessen ließ, und der Unwille, wieder hinaus in den Regen zu gehen, die ihm den Mut einflößten.

„Folgt mir.“ Rahjan führte ihn zu einer Nische, die von einem schweren Samtvorhang von der Vorhalle des Tempels abgegrenzt wurde. Es gab einen Haken an den Ano seinen triefend nassen Mantel hängen konnte, und, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, eine mit bestickten Kissen gepolsterte Bank aus rosenfarbenem Marmor.

„Setzt Euch.“

Ano tat wie geheißen. „Ähm … danke für das Buch. Es war sehr … interessant.“ Sein Gesicht glühte, bestimmt war es wieder knallrot.

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Rahjan nahm sich ein Kissen und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder, gegenüber von Ano.

Ano suchte etwas, das er anschauen konnte – statt Rahjan – doch das Bild an der Wand eignete sich eher wenig dazu. Es zeigte eine nackte Frau, deren Blöße teilweise von einem über ihr ausgestreckten Schwan verdeckt wurde.

„Ah – wie gefällt Euch das Bild? Es ist von einer etwas obskuren Legende über eine von Ifirns Schwanentöchtern inspiriert.“

„Es ist sehr schön.“ Allein die Hände der Frau – Hände hatte er immer sehr schwer zu zeichnen gefunden. „Äh … und die beiden auf dem Bild tun das, was ich denke, das sie tun?“

„Ja?“ Rahjan schien nicht zu wissen was Ano daran seltsam fand.

Ano musterte das Bild. Es brachte ihn weniger in Verlegenheit als Rahjans Anblick. „Dann … äh … stimmt es, was man über Rahjageweihte sagt?“

„Was sagt man denn über uns?“ fragte Rahjan amüsiert.

Es schien, als könne ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, und so wagte es Ano, eine Frage zu stellen. „Dass Ihr es auch … mit … Eurem eigenen Geschlecht tut?“ Er wusste noch, wie überrascht – und erleichtert – er gewesen war, als Kate ihm davon erzählt hatte. Sie schien es für ganz normal zu halten. Trotzdem lief er rot an.

„Das stimmt nicht für alle Geweihten …. Und auch nicht nur für uns… aber es ist wahr, dass ich nicht abgeneigt wäre, mich von Euch verführen zu lassen.“

Nun wusste Ano endgültig nicht mehr, wo er hinschauen sollte. „Äh …“

„Nur, wenn Ihr wollt, natürlich“, meinte der Geweihte mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ich will nicht“, sagte Ano hastig, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass das als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden könnte.

„Ach, richtig, ich erinnere mich. Eure Familie ist sehr traviagläubig.“

„Ja.“ Ano entspannte sich etwas. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten nun auch nachgelassen.

„Möchtet Ihr denn einen Traviabund mit einer Frau schließen, irgendwann?“

„Ich …“ Er hatte immer versucht, darüber so wenig wie möglich nachzudenken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich … eine Frau so lieben könnte wie … wie sie es wünschen würde.“

„Seltsam …“ Rahjans Stimme klang immer noch sanft und freundlich. „Gestern schien es mir gar nicht so, als mangle es Euch an rahjanischer Leidenschaft.“

Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. An was erinnerte sich der Geweihte? Was hatte er noch für einen Unsinn geredet? „Ihr … seid auch … keine Frau“, murmelte er.

„Stimmt. Ich hatte allerdings den Eindruck, dass … nun, Ihr habt mir eröffnet, dass Ihr völlig wehrlos seid. War es Angst oder Hoffnung die aus Euch sprach? Sagt bitte die Wahrheit.“ Rahjan strich über den schweren Vorhang. „Niemand außer mir wird Euch hören, und von mir erfährt es keiner.“

„Hoffnung“, wisperte Ano. Würde Rahjan sein Wort halten? Oder würde er die Tempelwachen holen und ihn hinauszerren lassen, und …

„Das dachte ich mir“, meinte Rahjan. „Gut …“

Gut? Gut?!

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht rahjagefällig ist …“ Er wusste es sogar sehr gut. Es stand in dem zerfledderten Traktat wider die Erzdämonen, das er immer wieder gelesen hatte, und das seine ersten unzüchtigen Träume inspiriert hatte.

„Ja, das ist die Schwierigkeit dabei“, stimmte Rahjan zu und stand auf. „Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dich umarme?“

„Ja“, hauchte Ano.

„Steh auf.“

Er tat wie geheißen und fand sich im nächsten Moment eng an den verlockenden Körper des Geweihten gedrückt wieder und konnte den sanften Rosenduft riechen, der von Rahjans Haar ausging.

„Gibt es sonst noch eine Berührung die dir gefallen würde? Du kannst mich um alles bitten.“ Rahjan brachte sein Gesicht näher an Anos Ohr. „Aber du musst mich bitten, sonst tue ich nichts. Ich lasse mich gern bitten.“

Ano entspannte sich in der Umarmung. „Wenn Ihr … vielleicht … meine Handgelenke festhalten könntet?“ Er fühlte, wie sein Blut in den Unterleib strömte. Wenn Rahjan das wirklich tun würde …

„Ah … ja.“ Rahjan löste die Umarmung, packte Anos Handgelenke, und drängte ihn an die Wand, in die das Bild des ungleichen Paars eingelassen war.  
Er tat nichts weiter, als Anos Handgelenke an die Wand zu drücken und ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen anzusehen, mit einem Lächeln, als habe er etwas vor.

Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. In seinem Kopf küsste ihn sein Gegenüber bereits hart auf den Mund, drängte ihn mit dem ganzen Körper an die Wand und … und …

„Lass es zu“, raunte Rahjan. 

Wohlige Hitze breitete sich in Ano aus. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf rieb sich Rahjan längst an ihm um sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen, ganz gegen Anos Willen und doch … köstlich, erregend … falsch! Er durfte nicht!

Im nächsten Augenblick war Ano wieder in der Wirklichkeit, einer Wirklichkeit in der Rahjan ihn losgelassen hatte und abwartend ansah. „War ich zu grob?“

„Nein … ich meine … ich … Ihr …“ Ano schluckte. Wer war er, ein zwölfjähriger Junge oder ein erwachsener Mann? Schluss mit dem Herumgestotter. „Ihr hättet mich ruhig weiter festhalten können.“

„Du hast dich gewehrt.“

„Nur, weil … weil …“

„Weil dir deine Eltern solche Gedanken verboten haben?“

Ano nickte. Sein Gesicht glühte wieder. 

„Ich kann dich gern zu allem zwingen was du dir wünschst“, erklärte Rahjan ruhig. „Aber du musst mich vorher darum bitten.“

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und … das … ist rahjagefällig?“

„Ich würde nichts tun, was der lieblichen Göttin nicht gefällt. Und ich werde nichts tun was dir nicht gefällt. Denk so lange darüber nach wie du möchtest – und komm wieder, wenn du bereit bist.“

Als Ano auf die Straße hinaustrat hatte der Regen nachgelassen, die Sonne schien durch die Wolken. In seinem Inneren herrschte Aufruhr, doch gleichzeitig auch ein nie gekannter Frieden. Aus der schwärenden Wunde waren lauter Schmetterlinge geworden. Rahjan kannte seine Wünsche und hatte ihn dennoch umarmt!

Seine Wünsche … war das Angebot … ernst gemeint?

Er ging zurück zur Schule und in die Parkanlage, in der sie an Werktagen übten, sich gegen Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt zu verteidigen. Sonnenlicht fiel auf den von Bäumen gesäumten Kiesweg.  
Ano ging, mit seinen Gedanken woanders, die Strecke, die seine Füße längst kannten. Es war, als sei eine Last die er lange getragen hatte ihm plötzlich abgenommen worden. Sicher, seine Träume waren immer noch nicht traviagefällig, doch darum war es ihm lange nicht mehr gegangen – Kate hatte ihm wieder und wieder erklärt, dass es doch wohl nicht in Travias Sinne sein konnte, sich mit jemandem zu verbinden, zu dem man womöglich gar nicht passte, nur weil man nichts ausprobiert hatte, und er war geneigt, ihr zuzustimmen.  
Er war kein Ketzer, kein Frevler gegen Rahja, und das war im Augenblick alles was zählte. Ihm kam es zwar immer noch merkwürdig vor, wie das sein konnte, wo doch Zwang und Gewalt der schönen Göttin zuwider waren, aber ein Geweihter hatte ihm angeboten, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, und dann konnte es ja nicht frevlerisch sein. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie schwer sein Gewissen auf ihm gelastet hatte, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, der Göttin näher zu sein.

Alles was er tun musste um seine Träume wahr werden zu lassen war, darum zu bitten. Das konnte nicht so schwer sein. Oder? Ano kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Es würde ihm sicher schwer fallen.  
Die Sache mit den Handgelenken war anders gewesen … es war doch eine recht unschuldige Geste, eigentlich. Rahjan zu sagen, wo er sonst noch gern angefasst werden wollte, hingegen …  
Aber wenn er daran dachte, was er dafür bekommen konnte schienen ihm die Hemmungen, die er überwinden musste, schien ihm die Peinlichkeit, die ihm oft genug die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte, klein und unbedeutend.

Plötzlich spürte er eine sachte Berührung an der Schulter, fuhr herum, und konfrontierte die Angreiferin. Es war Kate.

„Na, bist du wachsam?“, fragte sie spöttisch.

„Na ja.“

„Ja, so sah mir das aus. Bist du gestern gut nach Hause gekommen?“

„Kann man so sagen.“ Sollte er lügen? Nein. Dazu fühlte er sich gerade zu gut. „Rahjan hat mich hergebracht.“ Und wahrscheinlich hatten es Einige gesehen.

„Rahjan? Verdammt, und ich hab auf dem Boden gepennt.“

„Hast du ihn noch nicht … rumgekriegt?“ Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde, aber nicht so heiß wie sonst.

„Tsssk, wer hat dir denn das beigebracht“, schalt Kate gutmütig. „Einen Rahjageweihten kriegt man nicht rum, man verführt ihn. Nach allen Regeln der Kunst.“

„Und? Hast du?“ Plötzlich war er unendlich neugierig.

Zu seinem Erstaunen schien nun Kate etwas verlegen. „Mhh…“ Sie nickte. „Er ist wundervoll.“

Seltsam, dass sie so lange gebraucht hatte, und ihm bot Rahjan es einfach so an … ob sie beleidigt wäre, wenn sie das wüsste?


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Praiostag fasste Ano einen Entschluss. Im Laden nahe des Rahjatempels verlangte er eine tiefrote Rose – wenn er schon mit den Regeln seiner Eltern brach, dann konnte er es genauso gut richtig tun.

Er hatte Glück; nach einer halben Stunde Wartezeit trat Rahjan aus dem hinteren Bereich des Tempels und kam sofort auf ihn zu. „Rahja zum Gruße. Ihr habt nachgedacht?“

„Ja“, sagte Ano leise. „Ich nehme Euer Angebot an.“ Er hielt Rahjan die Rose hin. „Ihr empfindet rot nicht als zu vulgär, hoffe ich?“

„Nicht im Mindesten.“ Rahjan drehte die Rose in den Fingern. „Voll aufgeblüht … vielen Dank.“ Er lächelte. „Du wirst doch nicht beleidigt sein, wenn ich sie jetzt gleich aus der Hand gebe und jemanden bitte, sie in mein Zimmer zu bringen und ins Wasser zu stellen?“

„Nein“, murmelte Ano.

Rahjan winkte eine Novizin heran, gab ihr die Rose, und bedeutete Ano, ihm in eine abgetrennte Nische zu folgen.

„Ihr habt gesagt ‚alles’“, fragte Ano vorsichtig. „Bedeutet das … wirklich alles?“

„Oh ja.“

„Ich … es ist … wegen Kate. Ich will sie nicht verletzen. Sie hat so lange um Euch geworben …“

„Das ehrt dich.“ Rahjan lächelte. „Aber keine Sorge, ich denke nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausmachen wird. Sie ist im Herzen eine Jägerin – ich hätte sie gelangweilt, wenn ich mich ihr sofort hingegeben hätte.“

„Dann …?“ Ano sah ihn verdattert an.

„Oh, ich hatte noch andere Gründe. Sie wirkte sehr unsicher, als ich sie kennenlernte. Immer besorgt, ob sie sich gut zu benehmen weiß … das hat sich geändert.“

„Habt Ihr sie dazu gebracht, ihren Dialekt loszuwerden?“

Rahjan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihr eher einen Anlass geboten das zu tun. Natürlich hätte ich ihr ungefragt versichern können, dass mich ihr Dialekt nicht stört, aber die Wahrheit ist: viele stört er. Es ist besser für deine Freundin, wenn sie so sprechen kann wie es hier üblich ist.“

„Aber sie wäre viel zu stur, um sich wegen denen, die es stört, zu ändern“, murmelte Ano.

„Eben.“ Immer noch zuckte ein Lächeln um Rahjans Mundwinkel. „Und auch zu stur, um sich städtische Umgangsformen zuzulegen, weil ein paar dumme Mädchen sie sonst verachten. Aber für mich …“

„Für Euch würde sie alles tun.“

„Viel. Eine bezaubernde, junge Frau. Aber wir wollten über Euch sprechen …“

Die plötzliche Förmlichkeit versetzte Ano einen Stich. „Habe ich Euch verärgert, Euer Gnaden?“

„Nicht im Geringsten – mir schien nur, ich habe mir voreilig zu große Vertraulichkeiten herausgenommen?“

„Nein. Bitte – sagt Du zu mir.“

„Dann tu du das bitte auch, und nenn mich einfach Rahjan – wenn wir unter uns sind wenigstens.“

„Wenn Ihr … wenn du willst, natürlich gerne.“

„Gut. Da wir das nun geklärt hätten … hast du eine Bitte an mich zu richten?“

„Ich … weiß nicht worum ich bitten könnte“, sagte Ano vorsichtig. „Wenn ich Eu … dich bitte, einfach zu tun was du willst …?“ Das war allerdings missverständlich. „Rahjagefällige Dinge meine ich.“

„Ano … ich finde dich sehr anziehend. Was ich gerne mit dir tun würde, muss nicht unbedingt etwas sein, wobei du dich auch wohlfühlen würdest.“

Ano senkte den Blick. „Ihr – du … du bist … du musst doch wissen, dass du unwiderstehlich bist.“

„Ich gebe mir Mühe.“ Rahjan lachte leise. „Aber du könntest auch ohne lang zu suchen einige Menschen finden, die mich nicht gern küssen würden, von mehr ganz zu schweigen. Und ich nehme an, es gibt Dinge, die du mit niemandem tun möchtest.“

„Vielleicht“, murmelte Ano. „Aber küssen würde ich schon gern …“ Wieder stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß jedenfalls von nichts, was ich mit dir nicht angenehm finden würde. Du kannst mir doch einfach … ein paar Sachen zeigen?“

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit.“ Rahjan sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Eigentlich darf ich dich nur ins Tempelinnere mitnehmen, wenn du den nötigen religiösen Ernst unter Beweis stellst …“

„Wie kann ich das tun?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe das nie so richtig verstanden. Rahja ist vieles, aber nicht ernst. Eher heiter.“ Rahjan schmunzelte. „Aber du machst auf mich einen recht ernsten Eindruck, es sollte also seine Richtigkeit haben.“

„Und Ihr … du bekommst sicher keinen Ärger?“

„Habe ich nie bekommen. Unter uns, ich glaube die Vorschrift ist nur da, um Leute fernzuhalten, die das Wesen der schönen Göttin nicht verstehen.“

Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. „Um ehrlich zu sein … ich weiß nicht ob ich es verstehe …“ Eigentlich war er sogar sicher, es nicht zu verstehen; es erfüllte ihn immer noch mit ungläubiger Freude, dass er in Rahjans Augen kein Frevler war.

„Du weißt, dass du es nicht verstehst – die Hesinde-Geweihtenschaft würde das einen guten Anfang nennen.“ Rahjan lachte leise. „Es geht weniger darum, es vollkommen zu verstehen, als darum, nach Verständnis zu streben. Folge mir.“  
Er führte Ano durch eine Tür am Ende der Vorhalle, in einen Raum der von einem großen Wasserbecken eingenommen wurde, das leicht nach Rosen duftete.

„Alle, die das Tempelinnere betreten wollen, müssen sich einer rituellen Reinigung unterziehen.“

Rahjan würde ihn nackt sehen. Süße Rahja!

„Ist das ein Problem? Soll ich mich umdrehen, während du badest?“

„Nein …“ Mit zitternden Fingern entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und verstaute sie auf einem der Regalbretter am Rand des Raumes, bevor er in das Becken stieg. Das Wasser war angenehm warm, und schien unwahrscheinlich klar und rein, dafür, dass es sich um ein Becken zu handeln schien, das alle Gläubigen verwendeten.

Als er aus dem Wasser stieg, erwartete ihn Rahjan schon mit einem trockenen Leintuch. Einem sauberen, frisch geplätteten Leintuch.

„Das muss ein Vermögen kosten“, murmelte Ano. Allein all das Leinen zu waschen!

„Der Tempel hat reiche Gönner.“

Im Stillen nahm sich Ano vor, sich auch unter diesen Gönnern einzureihen, sobald er richtig Geld verdiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Tempelinnere war noch prachtvoller ausgestattet als der Vorraum. Es gab Teppiche, Gemälde, und eine Rahjastatue aus rosafarbenem Marmor. Rahjan führte ihn eine Treppe aus weißem Marmor hinunter und in einen Kellerraum mit sanft rosig schimmernder, magischer Beleuchtung, dessen Boden und Wände aus grauen Steinen bestanden. An einer Wand stand ein Bett mit Kissen, doch der Großteil des Raumes schien leer, bis Ano genauer hinsah – in den Boden waren Eisenringe eingelassen.

„Möchtest du mir das Tuch geben?“

Ano löste das Leintuch, das er sich um die Hüften gewickelt hatte, und reichte es Rahjan. In seinem Innern schienen wieder Schmetterlinge zu flattern.

„Gut …“ Rahjan faltete das Tuch zusammen und legte es auf ein Regalbrett am Eingang, das für diesen Zweck vorgesehen zu sein schien. „Soll ich mich auch ausziehen?“

„Ich … weiß nicht …“ Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Die Piraten in seinem Lieblingstagtraum waren immer angezogen. Er konnte sich so besser einreden, dass es ein Alptraum war. „Lieber nicht.“

Rahjan nickte. „Zuerst müssen wir etwas Wichtiges klären … wenn du mich tun lässt was ich will, könnte es sein, dass ich etwas tue, bei dem du dich unwohl fühlst.“

„Und …?“ Die Schmetterlinge flatterten heftiger, aber Angst hatte er nicht. Er befand sich schließlich in einem Tempel.

„Wenn du anfängst dich unwohl zu fühlen, sagst du ‚Rot’ und ich höre sofort auf – hast du das verstanden?“

„Ja – natürlich.“ Es war nicht weiter schwer zu verstehen.

„Es ist wichtig, dass du das nicht vergisst. Du kannst mir auch sagen, dass ich aufhören soll, aber das dauert länger. Es ist besser, du erinnerst dich an das Wort, das wir vereinbart haben. Weißt du noch wie es lautet?“

„Rot?“

„Genau. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Es ist der Göttin wohlgefällig, wenn Harmonie herrscht. Das bedeutet, dass du im besten Fall dasselbe fühlst wie ich … und, dass wir uns beide gut fühlen, natürlich.“

„Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob du verstehst, was ich … mir wünsche.“

„Ist das so?“ Plötzlich griff Rahjan nach seinen Handgelenken, hob seine Arme über seinen Kopf und drängte ihn an die Wand. Er hielt Anos beide Hände mit einer seiner Hände fest, und seine Lippen näherten sich.

„Ich werde dich küssen … du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Welche Farbe haben meine Lippen?“

Ano blinzelte verwirrt. „Ro … äh … Rosa.“ Sein Herz schlug schnell.

Warme Lippen auf seinem Mund. Ein forscher, fordernder Kuss. Ano hatte das Gefühl zu schmelzen, und als sich eine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen drängte, gab er bereitwillig nach. Rahjan ließ die freie Hand über seinen Körper wandern, liebkoste seine Brust, seinen Bauch … beendete den Kuss und ließ seine Hand noch tiefer wandern …

Ano versuchte halbherzig sich aus dem Griff von Rahjans Hand zu befreien. Er durfte nicht … musste sich wehren … plötzlich war er frei.

„So wird das nichts“, meinte Rahjan und rieb sich die Hand. 

 

„Ich habe doch gesagt, du kannst mich festhalten …“, murmelte Ano.

„Ich kann es aber nicht. Du bist etwas zu stark für mich, fürchte ich.“

„Oh.“ Wie absurd, dass es daran scheitern sollte!

„Das ist nicht schlimm“, meinte Rahjan, der seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Ich … kann versuchen, so zu tun als ob du stärker bist, aber …“ Er hatte das versucht, hatte versucht, sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen, aber er konnte nicht, solange er das Gefühl hatte, es lassen zu können. Sich wehren zu können. Wehren zu müssen. Doch Rahjans Berührungen waren sicher auch angenehm, wenn er sich nicht völlig entspannen konnte …

„Oder ich kann dich fesseln.“

Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch hatten plötzlich Flammenflügel. Fesseln! Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das so verheißungsvoll klingen könnte, doch nun …

„Ja. Das kannst du.“

„Wie hättest du es gerne?“

„Was?“

„Die Fesseln. Ich könnte dich zum Beispiel in Ketten legen …“

Ketten! Süße Rahja! „Ja.“ Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. In seinem Bauch schien Feuer zu brennen. „Das … wäre … gut?“

„Du magst es, wenn ich deine Hände nach oben zwinge?“

„Mh.“ Ano nickte. Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor … wie konnten sie so einfach darüber reden?

Rahjan öffnete eine Truhe am Rande des Raumes und holte Ketten heraus an deren Ende Handschellen befestigt waren. Eine reichte er Ano. „Häng das in einen der Ringe an der Decke ein.“

Ano sah nach oben, und tatsächlich, auch dort waren Ringe befestigt.

„Steig am besten auf die Truhe um dran zu kommen – nicht diese, die andere – hier.“ Er zog eine anscheinend leichtere Truhe unter die Ringe an der Zimmerdecke. „Ich gehe oben Bescheid sagen, dass ich dich fesseln werde.“

„Warum?“

„Du wirst dich nicht selbst befreien können. Falls ich einen Unfall habe … sicher ist sicher. Wir lassen jemanden vor der Tür auf Hilferufe lauschen.“

Nicht selbst befreien können … und Rahjan würde ihn wieder anfassen … Ano konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren, die Ketten an den Ringen zu befestigen, so sehr regte dieser Gedanke seine Vorstellungskraft an.

Als der Geweihte zurückkehrte baumelten die Ketten von ihren Halterungen an der Decke. Rahjan überprüfte ihren Halt, nickte zufrieden und schob die Truhe wieder an die Wand, bevor er zwei dünne Bänder herausnahm.

„Stell dich so hin, dass deine Füße neben den Ringen im Boden stehen“, wies er Ano an. „Ich werde dich festbinden.“

Auch die Füße! Süße Rahja! Ano überlief es heiß, doch dann mischte sich Zweifel in seine Gedanken. Hatte er das hier überhaupt verdient? Sicher gab es andere, die würdiger waren …  
Kühle Seide berührte sein Fußgelenk und vertrieb jeden Zweifel.

„Ich rechne damit, dass du als Schwertkämpfer hauptsächlich versuchen wirst, deine Hände zu befreien.“

„Ja …“ Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Schon, dass er genau so da stand wie Rahjan es wollte, erregte ihn – und seine Erregung war sichtbar.

Rahjan stand auf. „Heb deine Hände.“

Die Handschellen waren innen gepolstert, und schmiegten sich eng an seine Haut.

„Jetzt versuch, dich zu befreien. Aber vorsichtig – wenn du dich zu schnell bewegst, könntest du dich verletzen.“

Er versuchte es, doch vergebens: Die Ketten hielten.

„Sehr schön … ich werde dich am ganzen Körper anfassen. Und küssen.“ Rahjan lächelte, sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen lüstern an. „Welche Farbe hat mein Rock?“

„Er ist mit Gold bestickt“, murmelte Ano und schloss die Augen.

Hände streichelten über seinen Körper, und egal wie sehr er versuchte, sich aus den Fesseln die ihn hielten loszureißen, er konnte nichts tun, rein gar nichts.

„Gib es auf … du kannst dich nicht wehren“, raunte Rahjan, und tief in Ano schmolz etwas wie heißes Metall. Der Geweihte liebkoste seine Brustwarzen mit den Fingern, fuhr die feine Haarlinie am Bauch entlang … und dann spürte Ano etwas anderes. Lippen! Süße Rahja!

Er wand sich abermals, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, sich zu befreien, fühlte köstliche Hilflosigkeit und Lust, während Rahjans Hände seinem Geschlecht immer näher kamen, und schließlich …

„Nein … bitte… aufhören …“ murmelte er.

Rahjan hielt inne. „Mit allem?“

„Mach …“ Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Er würde das schaffen. Niemand würde davon erfahren, dass er es gesagt hatte. „Mach weiter. Ich … sage das vereinbarte Wort wenn ich wirklich will, dass du aufhörst.“ Er fühlte sich gut nachdem er das gesagt hatte. Stark. Und köstlich wehrlos zugleich.

„Ah … gut.“

„Bitte nicht“, flehte Ano, als er abermals Hände an seinem Geschlecht spürte. „Lasst mich …“ Er zog an den Ketten. „Nein … aufhören, oh, bitte …“   
Doch diesmal stieß sein Flehen auf taube Ohren, und schließlich brachte ihn ein herrlich rücksichtsloser Kuss auf den Mund zum Schweigen. Seine Lust erreichte einen Höhepunkt, die Empfindungen überwältigten ihn, und als er wieder zu sich kam, zitterte er am ganzen Körper.   
„Süße Rahja“, flüsterte er. „Fühlt es sich … immer so an?“


	6. Chapter 6

„Du willst nicht sagen du hättest noch nie etwas Ähnliches erlebt?“ Rahjan befreite ihn aus den Ketten und rieb seine Arme.

„Doch … ich meine … manchmal hatte ich Träume … ich war immer noch im Halbschlaf wenn …“

„Geliebte Rahja!“ murmelte Rahjan erschüttert. „Du hast dich nie selbst befriedigt?“

„Ich habe es versucht …“

Rahjan hüllte ihn in das Tuch mit dem er sich vorher abgetrocknet hatte und führte ihn zum Bett. „Hier – leg dich kurz hin.“

Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Immer noch fühlte er sich wohlig entspannt, wie kurz nach dem Aufwachen. „Was … ist mit dir?“, fragte er, nachdem Rahjan kurz draußen gewesen war, und Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass die „Gefahr“ vorbei war. „Ich meine … du bist noch nicht …“

„Bringst du es über dich, mich zu berühren?“ Rahjan legte sich neben ihn, auf die Seite, und sah ihn an.

Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich bin nicht sicher … wenn du mich dazu zwingen würdest, vielleicht? Ich dachte eigentlich …“

„Ja?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das geht …“

„Frag ruhig.“

„Ich … hatte immer diesen Traum, in dem ich von Piraten gefangen genommen werde … einer von ihnen hält mich an den Handgelenken fest, und die anderen … dringen von hinten in mich ein … einer nach dem anderen …“ Und wie schmutzig er sich immer dafür gefühlt hatte, das zu genießen, herbeizusehnen …

„Ah … ja, das geht.“ Rahjan lächelte und strich ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn du willst, kann ich das das nächste Mal tun. Aber es erfordert etwas mehr Vorbereitung, als in deinem Traum.“

„Das … wäre schön“, murmelte Ano. „Aber … was ist mit jetzt?“

Rahjan legte eine Hand auf seinen eigenen Hals und strich langsam, liebkosend über das Bild auf seiner Brust. „Ich kann es mir selbst machen – willst du zusehen?“

Ano schloss die Augen. Er wollte den Geweihten nicht enttäuschen, aber … wenn ihn niemand dazu zwang, dann … heimlich ein Buch zu lesen war das eine, aber tatsächlich zuzusehen wie …

„Eher nicht?“

Er öffnete die Augen. „Es tut mir leid – ich …“

„Schon gut. Ich habe heute noch andere Verabredungen.“ Rahjan lächelte. „Es ist gut, dass du daran denkst, aber du solltest dich auch nicht zu etwas zwingen, was dir unangenehm ist. Nun, wie geht es deinen Armen?“

„Gut, sehr gut. Sollte etwas sein?“

„Nein“, Rahjan setzte sich auf. „Ich habe darauf geachtet, dich nicht zu lange so stehen zu lassen. Du solltest das nicht zuhause nachzumachen versuchen.“

„Ich wüsste nicht mit wem.“ Ano setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Auch wenn du jemanden findest, der es tun würde. Nicht jeder, der behauptet zu wissen worauf es ankommt, weiß das auch wirklich.“ Rahjan berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter. „Es gibt Leute mit Vorlieben wie deiner, die glauben, sie müssten sich Gewalt antun lassen. Es gibt auch Subjekte, die ihnen das einreden.“

„Mit Gewalt meinst du …“

„Disharmonie. Dinge bei denen sich nur einer wohl fühlt. So etwas ist der Herrin Rahja ein Gräuel.“ Er nahm Ano sanft bei den Schultern. „Wenn jemand, so wie du, nur auf verschlungenen Wegen beim Liebesspiel zur Ekstase gelangen kann, dann ist es ihr durchaus gefällig, dass dies geschieht. Aber es gibt Subjekte, die das Wesen der Göttin nicht verstehen, die nicht zwischen vorgeblichem Wollen und wahrem Wollen unterscheiden können – oder das aus böser Absicht nicht tun.“ Rahjans Lippen berührten sacht seine Stirn. „Du magst die Vorstellung zu etwas gezwungen zu werden. Lass dir nicht einreden, du müsstest dich deswegen tatsächlich zu Dingen zwingen lassen, die du nicht willst. Es wäre mir lieb, wenn du mir einen neuen Liebhaber erst einmal vorstellst, oder, wenn ich nicht anwesend bin, der Tempelvorsteherin.“

„Das werde ich tun.“ Ein Lächeln erschien auf Anos Gesicht, das den ganzen Tag nicht mehr wich. Endlich hatte er verstanden, was Rahjan meinte, verstanden, warum der Geweihte ihn nicht verurteilte: Was Rahjan mit ihm gemacht hatte war schön gewesen, obwohl Ano um Gnade gefleht hatte, weil es nicht wirklich Zwang gewesen war. Er hätte es jederzeit beenden können. 

In der nächsten Woche, Ano hatte gerade eine Kampfübung mit Kate hinter sich, bei der er gewonnen hatte, trat die Schwertmeisterin an ihn heran. 

„Deine Leistungen schwanken stark“, meinte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Du solltest versuchen, dich immer so gut zu konzentrieren wie heute.“

„Ich gebe mir alle Mühe.“ Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht zu lächeln. Ohne den steten Druck seines Gewissens, der auf ihm gelastet hatte, schien alles so viel leichter.

„Was hat Rahjan mit dir angestellt?“, fragte Kate ihn später, als sie allein im Park spazieren gingen. „Du bist so verändert.“

„Er, äh … war mit mir im Bett. Du … bist doch nicht sauer deswegen? Weil du dich doch so lange um ihn bemüht hast?“

 

Wie Rahjan es vorhergesagt hatte, war Kate nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. „Ich habe ihn ja nicht ausgeführt, damit er mich irgendwann mit ins Tempelinnere nimmt“, meinte sie leichthin. „Mit ihm ins Theater zu gehen ist einfach schön; er versteht sehr viel davon … von den neidischen Blicken ganz zu schweigen.“ Sie grinste, und Ano konnte sich gut vorstellen wie wohl es ihr getan hatte, als sie, das linkische Mädchen mit dem komischen Dialekt, von all den feinen Damen neidisch angesehen worden war. 

„Mich wundert, dass er das so schnell geschafft hat“, meinte Kate nach einer Weile.

„Was geschafft?“

„Dich von deiner Verklemmtheit zu befreien. Ich hätte gedacht, er braucht mehrere Monate.“

„Er … versteht mich.“

Kate nickte. „Ja, das ist ein Talent von ihm.“

 

Es war wirklich ein Talent, überlegte Ano, als er am nächsten Praiostag wieder den Kellerraum des Rahjatempels betrat. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich selbst verstanden hatte – und Rahjan hatte aus seinem betrunkenen Gestammel herausbekommen, was er sich wirklich wünschte.

„Möchtest du heute einen Vorschlag machen?“, fragte Rahjan sanft, als er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Der … Traum, von dem ich erzählt hatte?“

„Ah, ja … erzähl mir mehr darüber.“ Rahjan ging zum Bett und setzte sich darauf. „Du hast also Angst davor, dass dich Piraten gefangen nehmen könnten …“

„Ja … und …“ Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. „Dass sie alle Männer sind, und mich an den Mast binden, mit den Händen vor mir, und …“ Er setzte sich neben Rahjan.

„Und dann?“

Nach und nach enthüllte er alles, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, außer den Gefühlen die es in ihm auslöste. So tun zu können, als habe er Angst davor, machte es einfacher.

„Ich könnte so etwas Ähnliches tun … wenn du willst.“

Ano kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Er hatte sich so lange danach gesehnt, etwas in dieser Art zu erleben, aber … wenn er es sagte, dann trug er die Verantwortung dafür. Und das … warum kam ihm das so schrecklich vor? Niemand würde ihn verurteilen, niemand auch nur davon wissen.  
Dennoch kostete es ihn Einiges an Überwindung, die Worte „Ich will“, über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Gut …“ Rahjan stand auf und ging zu den Truhen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Aus einer davon holte er ein längeres Stück Seil. „Stell dich da hin.“ Er wies auf einen in der Wand am Ende des Zimmers befestigten Eisenring.

Das Seil fühlte sich weicher an als Ano erwartet hätte. Rahjan schien genau zu wissen was er tat; er band Anos Hände aneinander und an den Ring in der Wand.

Anschließend hörte er Rahjan durchs Zimmer gehen, seine Schritte entfernten sich, kehren zurück. „Soll ich aufhören, wenn du darum bittest, oder erst wenn du ‚Rot’ sagst?“

„Das Letzte.“  
Er erschauderte, als er Hände auf seinem Körper fühlte. Hände, die das um seine Hüften geschlungene Leintuch wegnahmen, ihn völlig nackt zurückließen.  
„Du hast Glück, Gefangener … Der Kapitän will dich unverletzt.“

Ano schloss die Augen. Es war so echt. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt was die Piraten sagen würden …

Die Hände kamen wieder, streichelten seine Brust, glitten abwärts. Rauer Stoff rieb gegen seinen Rücken. „Gegen Anfassen hat er aber nichts gesagt …“ Heißer Atem an seinem Ohr. „Gewöhn dich schon mal daran, der Kapitän hat auch nichts Anderes mit dir vor. Aber er wird nicht so sanft sein.“

Wohlige Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper. Er konnte nichts tun, gar nichts, war völlig unschuldig an allem was geschehen würde … und es würde geschehen, egal was er versuchte … egal wie sehr er an seinen Fesseln riss ….

Eine Hand legte sich auf die Rückseite seines rechten Beines, glitt daran hoch, immer auf der Innenseite …  
„Hör auf zu zappeln, Gefangener.“ Heiße Lippen auf seiner Schulter.

Ano riss an den Fesseln. „Arrgh.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte sich etwas gezerrt, es tat weh, aber wenn er jetzt unterbrach, dann … würde Rahjan vielleicht nicht noch mal anfangen?  
Aber Rahjan hatte ohnehin schon innegehalten. „Rot.“

„Soll ich dich losbinden?“

„Ja – mein Arm – ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber …“

„Du brauchst keinen Grund“, erwiderte Rahjan. In wenigen Augenblicken hatte er die Knoten gelöst, und das Seil fiel zu Boden.

Ano betastete den schmerzenden Arm, fand jedoch, wie erwartet, nichts. „Ich glaube, es geht gleich wieder.“

„Lass mich das mal ansehen.“


	7. Chapter 7

Kate schlug von der rechten Seite aus zu, Ano duckte sich unter ihrem Schlag weg und griff ihr Bein an, doch Kate sprang nach hinten und lief um ihn herum. Er drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um ihren Angriff abwehren zu können.

„Sehr schön.“ Die Schwertmeisterin war an sie herangetreten. „Kate, guter Einfall. Anosterian, gut reagiert.“ Sie nickte ihnen zu, und ging weiter, zum nächsten Paar übender Schüler.

„Nächste Runde?“

Ano nickte. „Nächste Runde.“

Trotz seiner Anstrengungen gewann Kate auch diesen Kampf, doch damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Sie war ihm schon immer ein Stück voraus gewesen – aber ihr Vorsprung war geschrumpft.

„Kommst du heute abend mit zum Rondratempel?“, fragte Kate, als sie zum Mittagessen gingen.

„Klar.“ Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, zu Rondra UND Hesinde zu beten, sicherheitshalber. Zu Rondra, weil ehrenhafter Zweikampf auch ein Teil der Prüfung war, und Kämpfen nun einmal zuallererst Rondras Gebiet war, zu Hesinde, weil sie auch über Theorie geprüft werden würden.  
Nach reiflicher Überlegung hatten sie sich gegen Phex entschieden – Glück sollte mit dem Bestehen der Prüfung nichts zu tun haben. Es wäre zu dumm, aus Glück zu bestehen, und dann später in einem echten Kampf zu sterben weil sie zu schlecht vorbereitet gewesen waren.

Die Essenshalle hallte bereits von dem üblichen Stimmengewirr wieder, als sie dort eintrafen. Sie reihten sich in der Schlange an der Essensausgabe ein. „Was gibt es heute?“, fragte Ano Kate, die vor ihm in der Reihe stand.

„Hirsebrei mit Möhren. Und Hühnchen! Krieg ich wieder deine Haut?“

„Klar.“

Sie bekamen jeder einen Hähnchenschenkel – den Rest des Huhns würde es heute Abend wahrscheinlich in einer Pastete geben – und während Ano ihre Teller trug bahnte sich Kate unter Ellenbogeneinsatz einen Weg zu einem freien Platz den sie an einem der langen Tische erspäht hatte.

„Rutscht mal“, verlangte sie von den Jungen die in der Nähe des freien Bankendes saßen.

„Nö“, meinte der braunhaarige Junge trotzig.

„Muss ich ungemütlich werden?“

„Mach halt Platz“, murmelte der Sommersprossige, der neben ihm saß, und ging tatsächlich mit gutem Vorbild voran. Nun rückte auch der Braunhaarige etwas näher an seinen Freund heran, und Kate und Ano konnten sich noch auf die Bank quetschen, Ano aufs äußere Ende der Bank. 

Ano schälte die Haut und das Fett von seinem Hähnchenschenkel und schob beides auf Kates Teller.

„Danke.“ Kate schaufelte einen Löffel Hirsebrei von ihrem auf seinen Teller.

„Dir auch.“ Ano sah sich um. Das Mädchen, das schräg gegenüber saß, kam ihm bekannt vor. War das nicht eine von denen, die Kate immer triezten?  
„Triffst du dich immer noch mit Rahjan?“, fragte er beiläufig. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht göttergefällig, Leute mit Absicht neidisch zu machen, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen.

„Sicher. Er hat mich für nächsten Feuertag wieder in den Tempel eingeladen. Ist hübsch drinnen, findest du nicht?“

„Ja … ich frage mich immer noch, wie sie das Wasser im Badebecken so genau richtig warm bekommen.“

„Göttliches Wirken“, meinte Kate scherzend. Sie beide vermuteten, dass ein klug platziertes Feuer damit zu tun hatte – wenn es damit möglich war, wozu die Göttin behelligen? Die Reinheit des Wassers war wieder eine andere Frage. 

 

Am Abend, als sie auf dem Weg zum Rondratempel waren, fragte Kate „Wie war dein letztes Treffen mit Rahjan eigentlich? Du erzählst nie was.“

„Dazu bin ich dann doch zu prüde.“

„Ihr tut doch sicher noch was Anderes außer … Rahja zu huldigen?“

Tatsächlich nahm der eigentliche Akt nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit ein die Ano im Tempel verbrachte, aber Rahjans Erklärungen darüber, auf was es zu achten galt, wenn er sich fesseln ließ, waren auch nichts worüber Ano mit irgendwem anders reden wollte.  
„Er erklärt mir auch noch das wahre Wesen Rahjas“, murmelte er schließlich. „Wegen … na ja, du weißt ja wie meine Eltern drauf sind.“

„Ich kann’s mir nur verschwommen vorstellen, glücklicherweise.“

„Mh.“ Wenn sie jemals erfuhren, dass er mit einem Rahjageweihten mehr zu tun hatte als ihn auf der Straße höflich zu grüßen – DAS musste natürlich schon sein – würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen, mindestens aber enterben.


	8. Chapter 8

Rahjan führte längere Gespräche gern in einer Nische mit zwei Sesseln, bei einer Tasse Tee. So kam es, dass Ano gerade an heißem Tee in einer Tasse mit Rosenblütenmuster nippte, als der Geweihte wie nebenbei meinte „Reicht dir ein Treffen in der Woche?“

Ano stellte seine Tasse behutsam ab. „Ich … würde mich nicht erdreisten um mehr zu bitten.“

„Das dachte ich mir. Und tatsächlich wäre es ungerecht, dich anderen gegenüber zu bevorzugen. Eigentlich dachte ich auch eher an etwas Anderes … du bist selbstsicherer geworden in der letzten Zeit. Und ich kenne jemanden der deine spezielleren Wünsche erfüllen könnte.“

„Oh.“ Ano kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Jemand der … kein Geweihter ist?“ Die Vorstellung machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Bei Rahjan fühlte er sich sicher, aber jemand anderem könnte er nicht so einfach trauen. Wenn seine Eltern je davon erfuhren …

„So ist es. Aber er liebt die schöne Göttin sehr.“ Rahjan nippte an seinem Tee. „Was meinst du?“

„Kann ich ihn kennenlernen bevor ich das entscheide?“

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob du ihn überhaupt kennenlernen möchtest.“ Rahjan lächelte. „Ich wurde von einer Gönnerin des Tempels gebeten, ihr beim Ausrichten einer Feier zu helfen, und darf ein paar eigene Gäste einladen … er wird dort sein, und wenn du kommen willst …“

„Das auf jeden Fall.“

„Ich glaube, er könnte deinen Bedürfnissen noch mehr entsprechen als ich.“

Süße Rahja! Das war doch geradezu unmöglich!

„Oder irre ich mich darin, dass du gerne … vollständiger beherrscht werden würdest als ich das kann?“

Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Der bloße Gedanke fühlte sich an, als habe Rahjan in seinem Inneren ein Feuer entzündet, das ihn schmelzen ließ. Jemand der tatsächlich stark genug war ihm ohne Ketten dieses entspannende Gefühl von Wehrlosigkeit zu geben?  
„Nein … ich würde ihn sehr gerne kennenlernen.“

Die gesamte Zeit bis zum Ball malte er sich in Gedanken aus, wie der Mann den ihm Rahjan vorstellen wollte wohl sein würde. Sicher ein Hüne von einem Mann … vielleicht ein Thorwaler, der den Piraten in seinem Traum ähnelte?

Immer wieder dachte er aber auch daran, abzusagen. Wenn der Mann nicht schweigen konnte? Oder einer dieser schlechten Menschen war, vor denen ihn Rahjan so eindringlich gewarnt hatte? Auch Geweihte konnten sich mal irren …

 

 

Kate begleitete ihn nicht; sie meinte, das sei eine Veranstaltung für die sie dann doch aus zu einfachen Verhältnissen sei.

Ano war also auf sich gestellt. Natürlich hatte er schon Bälle besucht, seine Familie gab regelmäßig welche, auf denen allerdings nur sehr züchtige Tänze getanzt wurden. Dieser hier würde wahrscheinlich anders sein. Und dann wollte Rahjan ihm ja jemanden vorstellen …

Der Ballsaal in den ihn ein Diener führte, nachdem er seine Einladung vorgezeigt hatte, war geradezu riesig. An den Wänden hingen große Gemälde, und dazwischen Spiegel, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten, unterbrochen von ebenso großen Fenstern. Überall glitzerte der Kerzenschein der von Kronleuchter und Kerzenhaltern an der Wand ausging. An einer Wand bog sich ein Tisch unter dem Gewicht der erlesensten kalten Speisen, an einer anderen bereiteten sich Musiker darauf vor, zum Tanz aufzuspielen.

„Ano – schön, dass du hier bist.“ Rahjan war plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, die Organisation macht etwas mehr Arbeit als erwartet, und … kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Ano, neugierig, worum es sich dabei handeln mochte.

„Ich bin sehr beschäftigt und kann mich darum nicht um alle Gäste die ich eingeladen habe kümmern … und es gibt da jemanden den ich schlecht allein lassen kann. Er ist ein wenig weltfremd, könnte womöglich einen Skandal provozieren …“

„Einen Skandal?“ Langweilig würde ihm also wohl nicht werden. Hatte Rahjan einen Novadi eingeladen? Oder gar einen Elfen?

„Ja. Aber dir traue ich zu, alles was er dir erzählt für dich zu behalten und nicht zu schreien wenn dich etwas erschrecken sollte … er ist Magier, aber frag ihn nicht nach seiner Akademie, was immer du tust.“

Nun war Ano endgültig gespannt wie der Bogen einer Jägerin auf der Pirsch. „Worüber soll ich dann mit ihm reden?“

„Ihr findet schon etwas. Wartest du kurz? Ich muss mit ihm sprechen bevor ich euch vorstelle.“

Wahrscheinlich, um einen Vorwand zu finden, der nicht so sehr nach ‚Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Aufsichtsperson’ klang. Alle Magier die Ano kannte waren arrogant genug, dass sie die bloße Andeutung, sie kämen auf einem Ball nicht allein zurecht, zur Weißglut getrieben hätte.  
Das versprach, interessant zu werden. Und verschaffte ihm ein wenig Aufschub bis Rahjan ihm diesen mysteriösen Mann vorstellte, von dem er ihm erzählt hatte.

Rahjan ging zielstrebig zum Buffet, und sprach eine kleine Gestalt in blauer Robe an. Kein Elf also. Jedenfalls hatte Ano gehört, selbst Halbelfen seien eher größer als Menschen. Vielleicht ein Zwerg? Dazu war die Person doch ein wenig zu groß …  
Doch nun waren die beiden bei ihm angekommen.

„Anosterian, ich möchte dir Hesindian Graunebel vorstellen. Hesindian, das ist Anosterian Stahlschneid, ein Schüler der hiesigen Schwertschule, der bald seinen Abschluss machen wird.“  
Ano verbeugte sich und versicherte dem Magier, er sei entzückt, dessen Bekanntschaft zu machen.

Hesindian war kein Zwerg. Dazu war sein Körperbau bei näherem Hinsehen zu zierlich, und er trug auch keinen Bart. Tatsächlich war er so ordentlich rasiert, dass man ihn aufgrund seiner Statur auf den ersten Blick für ein Kind hätte halten können.  
Die großen blauen Augen unterstützten diesen Eindruck noch. Sein schwarzes Haar trug er, wie die meisten Magier, lang und offen. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen“, sagte er mit einer kleinen Verneigung. Seine Augen huschten zu Rahjan. Was mochte der Geweihte ihm erzählt haben?

„Ich muss mich nun wieder meinen Aufgaben widmen“, meinte Rahjan bedauernd. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch gut verstehen.“ Und weg war er.

„Ihr studiert also an der Schwertschule?“ fragte der Magier, jedes Wort vorsichtig hinter das andere setzend.

„Ja.“ Was konnte man dazu groß sagen? „Ich hoffe, nach meinem Abschluss eine Stellung als Leibwächter zu finden.“ Zu dumm, dass er nicht nach der Akademie des Magiers fragen durfte – das wäre das Nächstliegende gewesen. Nun konnte er eigentlich gar keine Gegenfrage stellen, oder jedenfalls fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nichts Passendes ein.

„Möge Phex Euch gewogen sein.“

Phex? Nun gut, man konnte es als Glückssache betrachten. Oder als Verhandlungsfrage. „Danke.“

„Erzählt doch mehr über die Schule“, meinte Hesindian nun. „Ist sie sehr streng?“

„Nun, unser Tagesablauf ist bis zum Nachmittag genauestens festgelegt, wir üben fast den ganzen Tag, Ausnahmen werden nur gemacht wenn man krank ist. Wer sich krankmeldet, darf das Gebäude dann allerdings an diesem Tag nicht verlassen.“

„Und wenn man sich trotzdem hinausschleicht?“

Ano hob die Schultern. „Ich habe es nie versucht, die Wachen sind sehr aufmerksam. Wahrscheinlich müsste man die Übungsräume putzen oder so.“ Das war die übliche Strafe für aufsässiges Verhalten.

„Wie schön“, antwortete Hesindian, aber es klang ehrlich, nicht nach der üblichen Antwort eines Mannes der nicht zugehört hatte. „Und … wie übt ihr?“

„Nun, in der ersten Zeit haben wir mit Holzschwertern geübt, jetzt fechten wir Duelle bis aufs erste Blut aus – wir tragen Rüstung, und es ist immer ein Heilmagier anwesend.“

„Das ist sehr schön.“ Der Magier lächelte, als freue ihn das aus irgendeinem Grund, und Ano ertappte sich dabei, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Allmählich verstand er, warum Rahjan ihn gebeten hatte, auf den Mann aufzupassen. Die Antwort war zwar nicht unhöflich gewesen, aber ausgesprochen merkwürdig.

„Hat eure Schule einen Garten?“

„Eine Art Park“, erklärte Ano. „Ein Teil davon ist von dichtem Wald bewachsen, durch den einige Wege führen – wir müssen auch lernen, auf Wegelagerer die aus dem Dickicht springen zu reagieren.“

„Dort gibt es Wegelagerer?“ Hesindians Blick huschte unruhig durch den Raum.

„Keine echten Wegelagerer. Ausgebildete Schwertgesellen, die Wegelagerer spielen. Wenn jemand gefährlich verletzt wird, unterbrechen sie den Überfall natürlich sofort.“

„Natürlich.“ Der Magier nickte, doch es wirkte, als spiele er sein Verständnis nur.

Ano geriet mehr und mehr in Versuchung, ihn nach seiner Akademie zu fragen. Welches düstere Geheimnis steckte hinter diesem seltsamen Verhalten?

„Ich mag Gärten“; sagte der Magier plötzlich. „Und Dickicht.“

 

„Ja, Gärten sind schön“, stimmte Ano zu. „Aber Dickicht … warum mögt Ihr Dickicht?“

„Man kann sich gut darin verstecken“ Hesindian sah sich um, als sei er nicht sicher, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

Was bei allen Zwölfen war das für ein Mensch? Er musste irgendein Geheimnis haben … ob Rahjan es kannte? und weshalb mochte ihn Rahjan genug, um ihn zu einem Ball einzuladen? Vielleicht ein sehr großzügiger Gönner des Tempels? Oder – wahrscheinlicher – der Sohn von jemand Wichtigem?

„Ich habe mich als Junge gern im Rosenbeet versteckt“, versuchte Ano, das Gespräch wieder in sichere Gewässer zu steuern. „Der Gärtner meiner Eltern hat die Rosen eher so geschnitten, dass sie möglichst dicht wachsen, nicht so, dass sie viel blühen.“

„Und jetzt müsst Ihr Euch nicht mehr verstecken?“

„Nun … nein, es wäre wohl etwas unpassend, wenn ich mich verstecken würde um einem Tadel durch die Schwertmeisterin zu entgehen.“ Ano lachte nervös.

„Ja, ich sollte mich wohl eigentlich auch nicht mehr verstecken“, murmelte Hesindian.

„Darf ich fragen, wovor Ihr Euch verstecken wollt?“, fragte Ano vorsichtig. Er war nicht sicher, ob das in Rahjans Sinne war, aber die Neugier war kaum noch auszuhalten. 

„Ich weiß nicht recht .... Vor allem, denke ich.“

„Wirklich, vor allem? Auch vor …“ Ano sah sich suchend im Raum um. Es gab so allerhand wovor man sich nun wahrlich nicht verstecken musste. „ … mir?“

Hesindian lächelte. „Nein, vor Euch nicht. Glaube ich.“ Nach einer Weile setzte er hinzu „Vor Rahjan auch nicht“, als sei ihm das noch eingefallen.

Ano wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, doch glücklicherweise wurde er der Notwendigkeit einer Antwort enthoben – die Musik setzte ein, und in der Mitte des Saals formierten sich die ersten Tanzpaare.

„Tanzt Ihr?“, fragte Hesindian unvermittelt.

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Ano ohne nachzudenken. Wenn man zu den höheren Gesellschaftsschichten gehören wollte, war das Pflicht, das hatten seine Eltern immer wieder betont. „Aber diesen Tanz kenne ich nicht.“

„Oh, das ist ein Walzer.“

„Oh.“ Bei einem Fest, das ein Rahjageweihter ausrichten half, war das wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich. „Sehr … gewagt.“ Er erinnerte sich, seine Mutter gefragt zu haben, was es damit auf sich hatte, nachdem der Tanzlehrer nicht hatte antworten wollen. Außer, dass es „unzüchtig“ war, hatte er nichts erfahren.

Besonders unzüchtig sah es allerdings nicht aus. Gut, die Leute fassten sich dabei an, aber wenn er an seine Rangeleien mit Kate bei den Lektionen zum waffenlosen Kampf dachte … davon erzählte er seinen Eltern wohl besser auch nicht.

„Wollt Ihr mit mir tanzen?“

Seltsam – er wollte tatsächlich. Für gewöhnlich mochte er fremde Leute allenfalls an den Händen anfassen, aber Hesindian hätte er gern in die Arme geschlossen … Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Woher kamen diese Gedanken? War es, weil Hesindian so gehetzt wirkte? Wollte er ihn beruhigen?

„Später, meine ich. Wenn sie einen Tanz spielen den Ihr kennt.“

Ano zuckte zusammen. „Ja, ja, natürlich, gerne.“ Hatte er sich wirklich gerade vorgestellt, Walzer zu tanzen? In der Öffentlichkeit, wo es jemand sehen und seinen Eltern erzählen könnte?  
Eigentlich war es ja egal, wenn er eine Anstellung als Leibwächter fand brauchte er das Geld seiner Eltern nicht mehr, aber … allein die Vorstellung wie Mutter und Vater ihn ansehen würden war genug, dass ihm grauste.

„Ich muss Euch warnen, ich tanze nicht sehr gut“, meinte Hesindian unvermittelt. „Ich nehme erst seit ein paar Wochen Unterricht.“

Ano wäre fast die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt. Ein Magier, der erst seit ein paar Wochen Tanzunterricht hatte? Wo war er aufgewachsen, eingesperrt in einem dunklen Keller?

„Das macht nichts.“ Die geringe Peinlichkeit, die es bedeutete, beim Tanz aus dem Takt zu geraten, würde er notfalls ertragen. Immerhin würde seine Mutter nicht da sein, um ihn dafür stundenlang auszuschelten. 

 

Als sie sich zum Tanz aufstellten sah er kurz das Akademiesiegel in Hesindians Hand, jedoch nicht lange genug, um erkennen zu können, was es war. Der Magier tanzte um Einiges besser als Ano vermutet hätte.

„Noch mal?“, fragte Hesindian mit leuchtenden Augen, als der Tanz endete.

„Gerne.“ Ano stellte mit gelinder Überraschung fest, dass er Spaß hatte, etwas, das ihm von den Bällen die seine Eltern ausrichteten, völlig unbekannt war. Die anderen Leute hier tanzten wie es schien teils auch eher mit Begeisterung als mit perfekter Technik, und er fühlte sich nicht so beobachtet wie sonst oft.

Nach drei Tänzen war Hesindian deutlich außer Atem, und Ano schlug vor, einen Happen zu essen.

Das kalte Buffet war ein prächtiger Anblick; Käse-, Wurst- und Schinkenplatten gruppierten sich um einen Aufbau aus exotischen Früchten.

„Wisst Ihr, was das ist?“ Ano deutete auf eine rosafarbene, gebogene Frucht.

„Ich glaube, das ist eine Banane“, meinte Hesindian. „Eine besondere Sorte. Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich darüber gelesen habe. Sie wächst in den Dschungeln Meridianas, denke ich – leider habe ich noch nie die ganze Pflanze gesehen. Ich bin während der Ausbildung nicht viel nach draußen gekommen.“

„Nein?“

„Gar nicht. Sonst hätte ich mir mal einen Dschungel ansehen können … aber ich … es schien mir zu gefährlich …“

„Und jetzt? Könntet Ihr nicht jetzt reisen?“ Er war so neidisch – wenn er nicht zufällig Leibwächter eines reiselustigen Adligen werden konnte, war das für ihn so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Aber einem Magier standen alle Türen offen.

„Erst wenn ich meine Schulden bei der Akademie bezahlt habe“, erwiderte Hesindian. Er klang bedrückt.

Die geheimnisvolle Akademie, nach der zu fragen ihm Rahjan verboten hatte! „Sind die Schulden denn so hoch, dass Ihr sie nicht in ein paar Jahren zurückzahlen könnt?“

„Meine erste feste Anstellung habe ich verloren, und jetzt …“ Hesindian hob die Schultern und ließ sie wieder sinken.

„Verloren?“

„Weggeworfen vielleicht eher. Ich … sollte darüber wohl nicht sprechen …“ Er sah sich gehetzt um. „Mein Arbeitgeber hat mir einen Auftrag erteilt den ich nicht ausführen wollte.“

„Erzählt es ruhig, ich bin nicht leicht zu erschrecken.“ Ano rückte etwas näher zu dem Magier, sodass ihre Schultern sich berührten. Die meisten Leute tanzten, sodass es am Buffet recht ruhig war.

„Er wollte einen Dämon beschworen haben …“, murmelte Hesindian.

Ano schauderte wohlig. „Und das könnt Ihr nicht.“, schlussfolgerte er.

„Das will ich nicht“, berichtigte Hesindian ihn. „Reden wir nicht mehr davon. Ich will jetzt nicht daran denken.“

„Verstehe.“ Ano betrachtete den Tisch und die darauf stehenden Köstlichkeiten. „Habt Ihr diesen Fruchtsaft schon probiert?“  
Sie kamen wieder auf das Thema exotische Pflanzen, und unterhielten sich gerade sehr angeregt, als Ano Rahjan auf sie zukommen sah. Ein Teil von ihm bedauerte fast, dass er nicht weiter mit Hesindian würde sprechen können.

„Es sind einige Gäste nicht gekommen“, eröffnete Rahjan ihnen. „Ich fürchte ich werde meine Versprechen nicht einhalten können.“

Oh. „Das heißt …?“

„Tut mir Leid. Wir sehen uns natürlich morgen um die übliche Zeit, Ano, beziehungsweise Hesindian, Feuertag um die siebte Stunde nachmittags?“

„Ich werde da sein.“

„Danke. Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis.“ Rahjan lächelte ihnen zu, und verschwand kurz darauf auch schon wieder in der Menge.

Ano tauschte einen Blick mit Hesindian. Der arme Rahjan, er musste sich wirklich übernommen haben.  
Immerhin war der Ball offenkundig ein Erfolg. Am frühen Morgen, als Ano allmählich müde wurde, tanzten immer noch viele Leute.

„Bleibt Ihr noch lange?“, fragte er Hesindian, der sich als überraschend interessante Gesellschaft erwiesen hatte, obwohl Ano immer noch nicht wusste, was es mit der geheimnisvollen Akademie auf sich hatte.

„Bis es wieder hell wird.“ Hesindian gähnte, hielt sich dabei aber wohlerzogen die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich bin nicht gern im Dunkeln unterwegs.“

„Ich kann Euch nach Hause begleiten“, bot Ano an. „Ich habe mein Schwert dabei.“ 

„Aber das ist doch wahrscheinlich ein großer Umweg“, gab Hesindian zu bedenken. „Ich wohne im Gasthaus „Wildgans“, und …“

„Das ist überhaupt nicht weit weg von der Schwertschule“, erwiderte Ano rasch. Er kam auf dem Weg zum Rahjatempel sogar daran vorbei. „Also … wenn Ihr wirklich nur wegen der Dunkelheit bleiben würdet …“

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch. Danke.“

„Keine Ursache.“


	9. Chapter 9

Als sie in die kühle Nachtluft hinaustraten, sank Hesindian merklich in sich zusammen. Er hatte etwas von einem verängstigten Kind an sich, und ging so dicht neben Ano, dass sie häufiger zusammenstießen. Ano ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es einfacher wäre, einen Arm um den Magier zu legen, verbot sich eine so ungebetene Vertraulichkeit dann aber schnell.

Er wurde immer neugieriger, was es mit Hesindians Akademie auf sich hatte. Wurde dort keine Selbstverteidigung gelehrt? Nach allem was Ano wusste, waren die meisten Magier das gefährlichste, was man in einer nächtlichen Stadt antreffen konnte.

„Könnt Ihr nicht mit einem Zauber Licht machen?“

„Nein – dann könnten sie uns besser sehen.“

„Wer denn? Ich glaube nicht, dass hier so viele Straßenräuber unterwegs sind.“ Die Stadtwache hatte das normalerweise ganz gut im Griff.

„Ich soll darüber nicht reden.“

„Wer sagt das?“

„Rahjan. Er … meint ich bilde mir das nur ein. Wahrscheinlich hat er Recht.“

Ano lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ihr macht mir Angst.“

„Nein, keine Sorge, Rahjan hat schon Recht, hier gibt es keine …“

Ein Geräusch ließ sie beide zusammenzucken. Ano zog sein Schwert und fuhr herum. Eine gebückt gehende Gestalt kehrte in eine schlecht beleuchtete Seitengasse zurück – nur ein Betrunkener, wahrscheinlich.

Trotzdem behielt Ano sein Schwert in der Hand bis sie um die nächste Straßenecke waren.

An der „Wildgans“ angekommen blieb Hesindian eine Weile unschlüssig stehen. „Was habt Ihr morgen vor?“

„Einen Besuch im Rahjatempel. Sonst habe ich noch nichts geplant, warum?“

„Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht – wenn Ihr wollt, meine ich - ich … ich gehe gern im Park des Borontempels spazieren. Würdet Ihr …?“

„Euch begleiten? Natürlich, gern. Treffen wir uns am Mittag hier?“

 

Es war Irrsinn, überlegte sich Ano. Er wusste buchstäblich nichts über Hesindian. Der Mann könnte ein finsterer Schwarzmagier sein. Ano lachte leise. Selbst im schaurigen Dämmerlicht der spärlich verteilten Laternen war dieser Gedanke einfach nur lächerlich. Ein Schwarzmagier der sich im Dunkeln fürchtete? Das wäre einfach zu absurd.

Nein, besonders finster konnte Hesindians Geheimnis nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich war seine Akademie einfach nur etwas, worüber er nicht gern sprach … womöglich wegen der Schulden. Und überhaupt, Ano konnte ja einfach morgen Rahjan danach fragen.

Die Torwache ließ ihn ein – einer der Vorteile die ältere Schüler genossen war, dass sie nicht in ein Fenster klettern mussten, wenn sie spät noch weg gewesen waren – und Ano kam noch vor dem ersten Morgenrot ins Bett.  
Lange konnte er allerdings nicht schlafen; um die siebte Stunde herum weckte ihn der Krach, den die anderen in seinem Schlafsaal beim Aufstehen machten. Auch gut, dachte sich Ano, umso mehr Zeit, sich ausgehfein zu machen und ausgiebig zu frühstücken. Vielleicht war es doch etwas viel, sich nach der Verabredung mit Rahjan noch mit Hesindian zu treffen?

Als er im schönsten Sonnenschein auf den Weg zum Rahjatempel machte, lagen ihm solche Bedenken schon wieder fern. Der Praiostag war sein einziger freier Tag, warum sollte er den nicht ausgiebig nutzen?

Rahjan wartete in der Tempelvorhalle auf ihn. „Hast du dich gestern noch gut amüsiert?“ fragte er auf dem Weg zum Badebecken.

„Oh ja, sehr.“

„War Hesindian sehr merkwürdig?“

„Nun, ja, schon irgendwie“ meinte Ano. „Aber es hat mir nichts ausgemacht, mich ihm ihn zu kümmern“, versicherte er rasch. „Ich wüsste nur gern warum ich nicht nach seiner Akademie fragen soll.“

Rahjan nickte langsam. „Wir können nachher noch ausführlicher über ihn sprechen“, versprach er.

Nach der rituellen Reinigung im Bad schlang sich Ano ein Leintuch um die Hüften und begleitete Rahjan zu dem Kellerraum, vor dem wie immer eine Novizin Wache stand, die eigentlich zu jung aussah um etwas wie den Fund einer Leiche zu verkraften. Ano vermutete, dass die Gefahr, Rahjan könnte stolpern und sich so schwer verletzen, dass er Ano nicht mehr losbinden konnte, nicht sehr ernst genommen wurde – ernst genug, um jemanden Wache stehen zu lassen, aber nicht so ernst, dass man eine richtige Geweihte dafür von ihren Pflichten abhalten würde. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das.

Nachdem Rahjan die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, fragte er „Willst du jetzt gleich über Hesindian reden, oder lieber später? Es könnte dir die Stimmung verderben …“

„Was?!“ Nun war er natürlich erst recht neugierig. „Nein, ich will jetzt wissen, was mit seiner Akademie ist. Warum sollte ich danach nicht fragen?“

„Nun …“ Rahjan ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und bedeutete Ano, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Er hat in der Dunklen Halle der Geister zu Brabak studiert.“

Ano starrte ihn an. Das musste ein Scherz sein. ‚Dunkle Halle der Geister’? Er kannte sich mit Magierakademien nicht so gut aus, aber dieser Name? „Er hat Angst im Dunkeln!“

„Ja.“ Rahjan seufzte. „Genau deswegen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie ihm dort angetan haben, aber er wird nicht gern daran erinnert. Es ist eine sehr strenge Akademie, nach allem was er mir erzählt hat.“

Ano schauderte. „Und … woher kennst du ihn?“

„Er ist in den Tempel gekommen.“ Rahjan lächelte sanft. „Früher oder später finden alle zu Rahja. Und er wirkte, als hätte er gefunden, was er schon lange gesucht hat.“

Ano nickte. „Er hat erwähnt, dass er seit ein paar Wochen Tanzunterricht nimmt …“

„Seit er hergefunden hat, ja. Ich habe das vermittelt. Soweit ich ihn verstanden habe, durfte er in Brabak kaum vor die Tür gehen. Er hat viel nachzuholen.“

„Sie haben ihn eingesperrt?“

„Mehr oder minder. Das Konzept einer Ausgangssperre für jüngere Schüler ist dir sicher bekannt … seine Akademie war sehr streng. Aber ich möchte dir nicht viel mehr über seine Vergangenheit sagen; ich weiß nicht ob er das möchte. Frag ihn am Besten selbst – mir schien nur, es sei kein gutes Gesprächsthema für einen Ball.“ Rahjan stand auf. „Nun … hast du heute Lust auf die Ketten?“

Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du brauchst mich nicht fragen.“

„Oh – ja, natürlich. Hol die Ketten raus und befestige sie an der Decke.“ Rahjan setzte sich wieder. „Aber zieh dich vorher aus“, fügte er in einem etwas bestimmteren Tonfall hinzu.

Heiße Lust durchrann Ano als er sich des Leintuchs entledigte. Seit er einmal darum gebeten hatte, ließ Rahjan ihn alle Vorbereitungen erledigen – nackt – und sah ihm dabei zu. Es war nicht sehr schwer, sich zu sagen, dass er eigentlich gar nichts Unzüchtiges tat, und trotzdem die Blicke auf seiner Haut zu genießen.


	10. Chapter 10

Gegen Mittag verließ Ano den Tempel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gasthaus „Wildgans“.  
Als er um die letzte Straßenecke bog, sah er Hesindian schon vor der Tür warten, wieder in einer blauen Robe, wobei diese nicht so fein aussah, dafür aber enger geschnitten war, als die, die er auf dem Ball getragen hatte. Sie betonte Hesindians im Verhältnis zur sehr schmalen Hüfte durchaus breiteren Schultern auf eine sehr reizvolle Weise.  
„Es freut mich, dass Ihr die Zeit erübrigen konntet“, sagte der Magier mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

„Mich auch“, antwortete Ano.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, und nach einer Weile fragte Hesindian „Ihr wart heute schon im Rahjatempel?“

Ano nickte. „Ich komme gerade von dort.“ Vielleicht konnten sie über ein paar der unverfänglicheren Aspekte Rahjas reden … er könnte Hesindian auf dessen Bekanntschaft mit Rahjan ansprechen …

„Habt Ihr schon zu Mittag gegessen?“

„Nein.“ Seltsam, das war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. „Ich bin nicht hungrig.“

„Seid Ihr sicher?“ fragte Hesindian. „Es war nicht meine Absicht … ich meine … wenn Ihr so wenig Zeit habt, dann möchte ich nicht …“

„Ich bin sicher“, erwiderte Ano nervös.

„Oh. Gut.“ Hesindian schwieg eine Weile. „Wart Ihr schon mal im Park des Borontempels?“ fragte er schließlich.

„Nein … ich wusste gar nicht, dass es dort mehr gibt als nur den Boronsanger der Stadt.“ Sie bogen in eine Straße ab in der Ano noch nie gewesen war.

„Der ist natürlich auch dort, aber es gibt außerdem noch einen Teich mit Lotosblumen. Weißgelber Lotos natürlich, Weißer wäre zu gefährlich und würde gestohlen werden.“

„Da gibt es einen Unterschied?“ Ano wusste nur, dass weißer Lotos dem Gott Boron heilig, ein potentes Rauschmittel und schon in geringen Mengen giftig war, von weißgelbem Lotos hatte er noch nie gehört.

„Ja – der Weißgelbe ist harmlos, der Weiße giftig. Natürlich wird der Teich bewacht, aber so ist es natürlich sicherer.“  
„Das denke ich mir auch.“

Nun war das Eis gebrochen, und ein angeregtes Gespräch entspann sich, bis sie den Borontempel erreichten und Hesindian verstummte.

Der Boronsanger der Stadt war groß, und wie Hesindian gesagt hatte, befand sich in einiger Entfernung vom Tempelgebäude ein Teich, der mit Lotos bewachsen war. Zu Anos Verwunderung waren die Blüten weiß, nicht gelb, doch die Stille die über allem hier hing, hielt ihn davon ab, eine Frage dazu zu stellen.

Hesindian grüßte die Geweihte in schwarzer Kutte, die gerade am anderen Ende des Teiches die Fische fütterte, mit einem Kopfnicken, und ging zielstrebig zu einer Bank aus weißem Marmor.

Dort angelangt setzte er sich hin, lehnte sich zurück, und blickte lächelnd auf den Teich. Es war ein hübsches Bild, sodass Ano noch eine Zeitlang stehen blieb um ihn zu betrachten, ehe er sich neben ihm niederließ.

Außer dem Rascheln von Blättern im Wind war kein Geräusch zu hören, dennoch herrschte keine düstere Stimmung – es war eine angenehme, träge Mittagsstille. Ano lehnte sich zurück und legte seine Arme auf die Rückenlehne der Bank, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, Hesindian nicht zu berühren. Es war ein schöner, ein vollkommener Tag, und er wusste nicht, wie der Magier reagieren würde, wenn …

Hesindian streckte sich, verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig, und Ano hielt für einen Augenblick die Luft an. Ihre Körper berührten sich. Jeden Moment würde der Magier von ihm wegrücken, würde er … aber er tat es nicht.  
Zaghaft bewegte Ano seinen Arm ein Stück, legte ihn um Hesindians Schultern. Die blaue Robe war warm von der Sonne, und Ano spürte, wie sich Hesindian an ihn schmiegte.

Ihm fiel erst auf, dass er lächelte, als er die Borongeweihte nachsichtig schmunzeln sah. Sie war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, das Teichufer von Unkraut zu befreien.

War es eigentlich klug, was er hier tat? Im Grunde wusste er fast nichts über Hesindian … außer, dass er Angst im Dunkeln hatte, gern einmal den Dschungel gesehen hätte aus dem so viele tropische Früchte stammten, und sich gern versteckte.

Gerade sah Hesindian allerdings nicht so aus, als wolle er sich verstecken. Er drehte auch nicht ruhelos den Kopf als vermute er hinter sich einen Verfolger, sondern betrachtete die Lotosblüten auf dem schwarzen Wasser des Teichs.

Wer war dieser Mann? Was hatte er erlebt, dass er sich als ausgebildeter Magier vor der Dunkelheit fürchtete und sich vor ‚allem’ verstecken wollte?  
Und warum schien ihn das düstere Äußere des Borontempels dennoch nicht zu schrecken?

Die wichtigste Frage von allen aber war, weshalb sich ein beinahe Fremder in Anos Arm so anfühlte, als gehöre er ohne jeden Zweifel dort hin.

Nach einiger Zeit, Ano wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatten, stand Hesindian auf und ergriff seine Hand.

Ano folgte ihm schweigend zum Tor auf die Straße.

„Schön, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, sehr schön“, stimmte Ano zu. „Nur … der Lotos war weiß?“

„Ah, natürlich. Man sieht den Unterschied nur an den Blütenfäden.“ Hesindian ging die Straße entlang, Anos Hand immer noch wie selbstverständlich in seiner. Es fühlte sich richtig an, so richtig, dass Ano den Gedanken daran, was die Leute denken könnten, schnell verdrängte.

„Ihr wisst sehr viel über Pflanzen.“

„Nicht so sehr viel“, erwiderte Hesindian. „Das mit dem Lotos hat mir die Geweihte erklärt die gerade dort war.“

„Sie spricht?“

„Nur manchmal. Es war gerade sonst niemand da, und ich hatte mir den Teich lange angeschaut. Sie hat auch nicht mehr gesagt als das.“

Sie sprachen über dies und jenes, wobei Ano immer noch vermied, das Gespräch auf Hesindians Beruf oder die Akademie zu bringen. Schließlich standen sie an dem golden schimmernden Messingzaun, der den Garten des Rahjatempels umgab.

„Habt Ihr noch ein wenig Zeit?“ Hesindian nickte in Richtung des Gartens.

„Natürlich.“

Tagsüber war das Tor zum Garten geöffnet. Hier gab es hauptsächlich Rosen, Weinranken und Springbrunnen, deren Plätschern wie Musik klang. Oder war es tatsächlich Musik, die sich in das Plätschern mischte?

Einige Leute gingen auf den Wegen aus Marmorkies spazieren, doch die meisten Anwesenden waren Liebespaare, die sich in den vielen, von Weinranken vor fremden Blicken geschützten Nischen leise flüsternd unterhielten – oder auch mit Anderem als Sprechen beschäftigt waren.

Hesindian und Ano setzen sich auf den Rand eines Springbrunnens, aus dem zwei wilde Pferde aus Marmor zu springen schienen, und in dessen Nähe sich sonst niemand aufhielt.


	11. Chapter 11

Hesindian und Ano setzen sich auf den Rand eines Springbrunnens, aus dem zwei wilde Pferde aus Marmor zu springen schienen, und in dessen Nähe sich sonst niemand aufhielt. 

„Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass Rahjan auf dem Ball so wenig Zeit hatte“, sagte Hesindian leise. 

„Ich auch.“ Der Ball! Rahjan hatte ihn doch eigentlich jemandem vorstellen wollen. Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte völlig vergessen, zu fragen, warum der Mann nicht auf dem Ball gewesen war. 

„Wollte er dir auch jemanden vorstellen?“

Ano nickte. 

„Er sagte, er kennt jemanden der meine Vorlieben teilt …“ Hesindian verstummte. „Das ist eine der Sachen über die ich nicht sprechen sollte, oder?“, fragte er schließlich. 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was für … Vorlieben?“ Sein Herz schlug schneller. 

„Nun … meine Vorlieben beim Liebesspiel.“ Hesindian sah sich um. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob … Rahjan hat gesagt, ich sollte nicht in der Öffentlichkeit darüber sprechen …“

„Wir sind doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Mir kannst du es sagen.“ Ano stützte die Hände auf den Brunnenrand und beugte sich etwas nach vorn, und Hesindian tat es ihm gleich. 

Ano spürte warmen Atem an seinem Ohr. 

„Du darfst aber nicht erschrecken.“

„Werde ich nicht“, versprach er. 

„Ich will jemanden besitzen“, wisperte Hesindian. „Ihn mit einem Herrschaftszauber meinem Willen unterwerfen und ihn zwingen, sich mir hinzugeben.“

Ano erschauderte wohlig. Im nächsten Moment breitete sich nie gekanntes Verlangen in ihm aus. 

„Nicht … nicht wirklich zwingen, weißt du? Ich will, dass es ihm gefällt, natürlich, ich will doch niemandem wehtun, aber … das ist schwer zu verstehen, ich weiß …“

„Ich verstehe genau, was du meinst.“ Ano wich ein Stück zurück, gerade genug, um den Kopf drehen und Hesindian in die Augen sehen zu können. „Mach das mit mir. Bitte.“ 

Hesindian riss die Augen auf, doch er beugte sich weiter vor. „Du … willst das?“

Anos Herz schlug so laut, dass er es hören konnte. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Selten hatte er etwas so sehr gewollt. „Ja.“ 

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, sie teilten einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, und als sie voneinander abließen bemerkte Ano, dass er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und zu Hesindian aufblickte. 

„Wir können nicht …“ sagte er schwer atmend. „Nicht jetzt sofort. Ich …“ Sein Versprechen. Er hatte Rahjan versprochen, vorsichtig zu sein. Musste er sich daran noch halten, mit jemandem den Rahjan schon kannte? 

„Ich kann warten“, flüsterte Hesindian verheißungsvoll. „Abwarten und lauern, bis ich dich irgendwann in einem unaufmerksamen Moment erwische …“

„Hör auf – bitte“, keuchte Ano. Seine Hose fühlte sich jetzt schon viel zu eng an. „In sieben Tagen. Im Tempel.“

„Ja“, murmelte Hesindian und rückte etwas von ihm ab. „Das ist vernünftiger.“ Er tauchte eine Hand in den Springbrunnen und wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Wir müssen vernünftig sein.“  
Ihrer Vernunft wurde von einer traurig wirkenden jungen Frau, die den Weg entlangschlurfte, stark nachgeholfen. 

Ano tauchte ebenfalls eine Hand ins Wasser und befeuchtete sein erhitztes Gesicht. Süße Rahja! Dieser Mann war alles wovon er je geträumt hatte. 

Nun, genau genommen war er nichts davon, aber bei Licht betrachtet, was waren schon muskulöse Piraten gegen einen Magier?   
Die Piraten mussten mehrere sein um ihn zu überwältigen, aber Hesindian könnte ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand …

Ano biss sich auf die Lippe. Er musste an etwas Anderes denken. Dringend. „Rahjan meinte, du willst wahrscheinlich nicht über deine Akademie sprechen …“ So. Wenn das nicht die Stimmung gründlich ruinierte, dann wusste er nicht, was es könnte.   
Außerdem war er neugierig. 

„Ich … weiß nicht …“ Hesindian stand vom Brunnenrand auf. „Setzen wir uns da hin?“ Er deutete auf eine lehnenlose Steinbank, die auf beiden Seiten von Weinreben und auf der Rückseite von einem Rosenstrauch umgeben war. 

„Gern.“ Ano setzte sich in einigem Abstand von Hesindian auf die Bank. 

„Hat dir Rahjan gesagt, wo ich studiert habe?“

„Mh. Brabak?“

„Ja. Es … war …“ Plötzlich wirkte Hesindian wieder klein und verletzlich. 

Ano legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir müssen nicht darüber sprechen.“

„Danke.“ Hesindian rückte näher an ihn heran. „Aber du solltest es wohl wissen …“

„Vielleicht.“ Er schlang beide Arme um Hesindians schmalen Körper. „War es sehr arg?“

„Das Gelass“, wisperte Hesindian nur. Er zitterte jetzt am ganzen Leib. „Das Gelass … das war das Schlimmste.“ 

Ano schluckte. Warum nur hatte er die Akademie erwähnt? „Keine Angst. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, es ist ja vorbei …“ Hilflos streichelte er Hesindians Rücken. 

„Wenn ich meine Schulden nicht zahlen kann …“ Hesindian starrte ihn aus großen blauen Augen an. „Dann holen sie mich …“ Er krallte seine Hände in Anos Hemd. „Sie kommen mich holen, und …“

„Nicht, wenn mein Schwert ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat.“ Augenblicke später wurde Ano die Dummheit seiner Worte bewusst: Gegen eine Magierakademie konnte er mit seinem Schwert nahezu nichts ausrichten. 

Doch Hesindian beruhigte sich etwas, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte den Kopf an seine Schulter.   
„Ich bin kein guter Mensch, Anosterian“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Vielleicht ist es besser du hältst dich von mir fern …“

„Nenn mich Ano.“ Es fiel ihm schwer, Hesindians Warnung ernst zu nehmen. „Hast du denn schon einmal einem Menschen etwas getan?“, fragte er leise. 

„Keinem Lebenden“, murmelte Hesindian. 

„Dann brauche ich ja keine Angst zu haben.“ Keinem Lebenden? Hatte er also Leichen geschändet? Das war widerlich, und Boronfrevel … und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hesindian so etwas getan hatte. Ein finsterer Nekromant könnte sich neben dem Borontempel nicht so wohl fühlen … oder?

„Ich weiß nicht … wir … hatten einen Kurs den alle „Ethik, Moral und wie man sie vortäuscht“, nennen. Mein echtes Wissen über Moral und Ethik ist … mangelhaft, fürchte ich. Du … sagst mir doch, wenn ich etwas Falsches tue?“

„Sicher … aber da fragst du besser einen Geweihten. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich immer wüsste, was richtig und was falsch ist …“ Bei allen Zwölfen! Diese Akademie musste eine Ausgeburt der Niederhöllen sein!

„Du bist normal“, sagte Hesindian leise. „Du gehst auf eine normale Schule.“

„Schon … was machst du eigentlich gerade? Womit verdienst du dein Geld?“ Hoffentlich war das kein wunder Punkt. Hatte der Magier nicht erwähnt, dass er seine erste feste Anstellung verloren hatte?

„Ich verkaufe Heilzauber.“

Damit verdiente er bestimmt einen Haufen Geld. „Und, wie läuft das so?“

„Gut, denke ich, seit es sich herumgesprochen hat … Ich muss immer viele Verletzte wegschicken.“

„Tatsächlich? Warum das denn?“ 

„Weil ich zu … erschöpft bin. Astrale Kraft ist endlich. Eigentlich kann ich nur einen Heilzauber am Tag wirken.“ Hesindian lächelte zaghaft. „Deswegen wäre eine Festanstellung besser, bei der ich dafür bezahlt werde, im Notfall da zu sein. Finanziell betrachtet zumindest.“

„Aber dann hättest du einen Arbeitgeber der dir Vorschriften machen kann“, meinte Ano. Oder ihm den Auftrag erteilen, einen Dämon zu beschwören … Hesindian hatte gesagt, dass er nicht wollte, jedoch nicht geleugnet, es zu können. Trotz des warmen Sonnenscheins überlief es Ano bei diesem Gedanken kalt. 

„Ja. So wie jetzt ist es besser. Wenn alles gut geht, reicht das Geld auch. Ich … habe nur Angst … “

„Du könntest das Geld notfalls woanders leihen. Bei jemandem, vor dem du keine Angst hast.“

„Ja. Du hast Recht.“ Hesindian richtete sich auf. „Ich habe keinen Grund mich zu fürchten. Aber …“

„Ich verstehe das.“ Wenn er daran dachte, welche Furcht er ausgestanden hatte, als er diesen Botengang für Kate erledigen musste … und das war wirklich albern gewesen, denn vor Rahjan brauchte man überhaupt keine Angst zu haben. 

„Allmählich könnte ich etwas zu essen vertragen“, fiel ihm auf. 

„Dann … willst du heimgehen?“

„Ich kann dich zum Gasthaus begleiten und dort etwas essen, dachte ich.“ Ano stand auf. „Meine Eltern finanzieren mir einen standesgemäßen Lebenswandel, ich muss ihnen nur schreiben wofür ich das Geld ausgebe. Einmal auswärts Essen gehen sollte drin sein.“

„Sonst kann ich dich auch einladen“, bot Hesindian an. 

„Das ist nicht nötig, wirklich.“ Je eher Hesindian seine Schulden zurückzahlen konnte, desto besser. Ano glaubte zwar nicht, dass die Akademie ihm wirklich etwas Schlimmes antun würde – das war mit Sicherheit nicht erlaubt, nicht hier – aber er schien Angst davor zu haben. 

Auf dem Weg fiel ihm auf, dass es doch ein wenig merkwürdig war … „Warum wohnst du im Gasthaus? Konntest du kein Zimmer in einem Wohnhaus mieten?“

„Ich habe es versucht, aber wenn die Leute mein Akademiesiegel sehen ist es meistens vorbei. Es macht nichts – die „Wildgans“ hat vernünftige Preise, und ich bekomme das Zimmer noch etwas billiger weil ich versprochen habe, meine Magie einzusetzen wenn die Wirtin oder jemand in ihrer Familie angegriffen wird oder einen Unfall hat.“

„Warum sollte jemand nicht an einen Magier vermieten wollen?“, fragte Ano erstaunt. 

Hesindian seufzte leise. „Sieh es dir an“, meinte er und hielt ihm seine Handfläche hin.


End file.
